


Forever Yours - Chloe's Life with Lucifer

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: This story is a continuation of the ‘alternate universe’ I set up in Remember Me and picks up soon after that story ends.  You can read this story as a stand-alone, but I think you will enjoy it more if you read the first one too.  No beta, so all mistakes are mine.  The story starts with problems in Hell and established Deckerstar.  It covers a marriage, a honeymoon, a horny Detective and Devil - there is so much sweetness in this that you may need to check your insulin levels.  But, at chapter 8, the lurking danger takes form.  There are a few surprises, a kidnapping, TEMPORARY main character death and a reveal to Dan and Ella.  I hope you enjoy!   I've finished this story, so beginning July 1st - I will post twice a week - Wednesday evening and Sunday morning (USA).  For those who don't know, you can find all my stories easily, by clicking on my writing name above, TamieH.  Please do comment – it really brightens my day to see your encouraging notes on my work.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 190
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

Many people believe that if you are bad and don’t obey the rules of God; you will go to Hell upon your death. They think of it as a destination to be reached similar to taking a trip to America, Europe or Australia. In fact, it is nothing of the sort. 

Hell is not so much a destination, as a state of being. Upon death a soul decides whether it is guilty of sins against itself and others, or pure of harm. That decision creates an afterlife in one of two dimensions - Heaven for those who lived a good life and Hell for those with regrets and guilt. 

Heaven, or the Silver City, is the home of the angels who are ruled by a distant God. Hell until very recently, was ruled by the Devil, the fallen one, until he decided to retire. Now the Devil lives in Los Angeles and Hell is ruled by his right hand demon, Mazikeen. Everything is going well. Heaven and Hell are balanced. Love has triumphed. The Devil and his demon have changed and grown. Their stories could end just so, and most would be pleased. 

But happiness is a fragile thing, and sorrow waits around every corner.

Or more specifically, sorrow is about to slice through their lives, courtesy of one who wants to see the Devil and his demon unhappy. There are old scores to settle. 

Lucifer, Mazikeen and those they love are in danger; and they won’t even see it coming…

Hell, sometime after Maze’s coronation…

The weak afternoon light barely cast a shadow on the gray pall of Hell’s capital city. Yet even in the oppressive gloom, demons moved among the canyons of dark stone to go about their work. The canyons all began at the Fortress, and extended outward. Those canyons were constantly busy, filled with rooms that each contained one soul’s personal Hell. The doors to those rooms rattled to spill light and sound out into the darkness.

Queen Mazikeen stood in highest tower of the Fortress, Eve by her side and looked out over her Kingdom. “We are doing good. Everything is working.”

Eve ran her arm around Maze’ waist and put her head against her shoulder. “Yes. Everything is fine, so take a minute to relax. I brought food and a blanket.”

Maze turned her head seeking out Eve’s lips for a kiss. “That sounds perfect.”

So Maze and Eve took time for love, confident that all was well with the bustle of activity around them. They didn’t worry about the outer city because the further south you traveled, the quieter it became. The houses and structures were few and far between until they abruptly stopped at the edge of the steam vents. Beyond the vents, the cold, dark water of the river Styx flowed sluggishly. Past that was a stretch of wasteland that eventually led to another settlement of demons, known as the Southlands. Lilith ruled there. 

But on this dreary day, Lilith was in Hell’s capital city after a long absence. It was good to be back in her home on the southern outskirts of town. She reminded herself that her visit had a purpose. Still, there was nothing wrong with multi-tasking. She lay on her back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, barely taking notice of the male demon currently doing his best to please her. He bit the creamy, latte-colored skin of her neck as he pawed at her bare hip. Lilith murmured ‘faster’ as she thought through all the recent developments. 

Her daughter was ruining Hell. Everything was so calm and peaceful. Demons were losing their edge and starting to think about steady lives and meaningful work. It made her cringe. Demons were weapons, meant to bicker and fight and kill. Maze had turned them into corporate workers. It was obvious that Maze’s time on Earth had warped her. She was not fit for the role of Queen. Lilith was prepared to fix that problem. With an army of her own, she was almost ready to take on Maze. Soon, she would attack and the city and the crown would be hers. 

She smiled as she dreamed of sitting on the throne; jeweled crown atop her magnificent black hair while both Maze and Eve groveled at her feet in chains. As the conquering Queen, she might let her daughter keep Eve as a consolation prize. Or she could keep Eve to herself, as a pet. She could feed her scraps – after all, the woman had taken scraps from her before in the form of both Adam and Lucifer. Perhaps it would be best to kill Eve and snap Maze out of her newfound calm. She decided it was such fun to think about the options, that there was no need to rush a choice.

Lilith was confident her demons would take the city and she would become queen. But in order to keep the crown, she knew she must find a way to deal with Lucifer. He must be brought to heel. Otherwise he might pop down unannounced and take it all away from her. No, that wouldn’t do at all. There had to be some weakness she could use against him to force his obedience when she was ready. 

She redirected her thoughts to the demon on top of her long enough to rake her nails down his back. The action made her lover groan and still within her. He hissed as he waited to regain control. Lilith sighed in disappointment and wondered how a woman was supposed to get any pleasure from a man who couldn’t keep a steady pace. Finally he began his uneven movements again, and she went back to her dreams of conquest. 

She knew Maze wouldn’t tell her anything about the former King’s current life, but perhaps she could trick Eve into giving her information; the stupid woman was incredibly easy to use. 

Lilith was jostled out of her thoughts by her lover’s sudden, jerky motions. She focused her lovely green eyes on his face just in time for him to groan out his release. She pushed him off her body and complained. “That was disappointing. Isn’t there a male left in Hell that can please a woman?”

The demon angrily pulled on his pants and shirt and stomped toward the door. “Lilith, you demand too much. I can’t meet your impossible needs. I understand that in times long past, Lucifer charmed you to his bed and shared all his skill with you. I’ve heard that the two of you actually rocked the foundations of Hell before he learned to turn down his abilities, but don’t take out your frustration on me. No one can match the Devil for quenching desire. It’s not my fault he no longer wants you.”

Lilith roared in anger. “Get out. Get out! I hate that man.” She pounded her fists into the bed as the demon slammed the front door. 

Lilith sat up, her mind full of memories of Lucifer’s taut body wrapped in her arms. Her body throbbed in unwanted desire. The pleasure he so freely gave had been intense. It thrilled her. But as time went on, the thrill lessened. She found she needed him in her bed more and more often. Luckily he was always ready. He was a drug. His lips, his hands, his entire body - all engineered for sex. If only she had controlled the situation, teased him until he became desperate for her. Instead she stupidly gave him the control, telling him all her secret needs. 

Lucifer had walked away while she still wanted him, and it stung her pride. He should have been the one begging for her to use him, pleading to lick her perfect skin, to taste her desire. She should have been the one to walk away while he ached in frustration. It sickened her to remember how she had cried at his feet, begging for him to stay. 

No one could compare to the Devil. So sex became a constant search for what she had lost long ago. Eventually, her pain turned into something between hate and obsession that had grown for centuries, twisting her more each day. She sat up and angrily dressed herself. There was work to do. “Damn the morning star! I will rule Hell and make sure he never walks away from me again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer work on their relationship as an engaged couple.

Lucifer Morningstar, owner of LUX, granter of favors, performer, lord of desire and incidentally, the former King of Hell; sang. His voice held the last note of the song for several seconds as he played the final chords on his piano. He stilled as the sound faded into silence. Applause began and grew as he stood and stepped away from the bright light focused on him. He moved easily through the crowd. 

LUX was busier than ever. Amenadiel now helped with the business so that Lucifer could spend most of his nights with Chloe. Oddly, his limited appearances seemed to make the regulars even more anxious to see him, and guaranteed full-capacity nights at the club. 

He smiled and sipped his drink as he made his was toward the bar. Multiple hands trailed across his shoulders, back and arms, even though he kept his magnetism turned down as much as possible. His reputation was enough to interest many and for those of little willpower, his natural allure sparked desire without any effort on his part. 

Women and men all accosted him for sex constantly. Being unavailable seemed to raise his value and heightened the crowds’ attempts to get him into bed. 

Distracted by his thoughts, he suddenly found himself surrounded. 

Three women circled him and a tall red-head placed her hand on his shoulder as she smiled in lust, “Lucifer! Where have you been? I’ve waited and waited to see you again.” She leaned in and whispered, “I’ve got nothing on under this dress...” She touched her lips to his earlobe, nipping. “Why don’t we go over to the dark corner beyond the bar. I’ve always wanted to have sex in a crowded room.” 

He smiled sharply and gave himself a little distance from the insistent woman. “Direct, aren’t you? Lucifer likes.” 

Her two female friends joined in, “We can’t stop thinking about the last time we were together. You did things, gave us exactly what we wanted. But there wasn’t time to see your shower. I’m feeling really dirty, so now would be the perfect time. Let’s go upstairs.” 

He watched them, oddly repelled by their demands. These women knew nothing about him, other than his sexual ability. Not long ago, that would have been enough. He stepped back smoothly, “Sorry, ladies. Although I’m flattered, there will be no more random sex for me. I’m off the market. I got myself engaged.”

The red-head gave him a doubtful look, “You? Since when are you the marrying type?”

He smiled in true happiness and used his drink glass to point toward the petite blonde walking toward him. “Since her.” He leaned down to kiss his partner while the women stormed away to sulk. Lucifer ignored them and greeted his love. “Hello Chloe.”

She returned his kiss. “Hi. Are you finished singing for the night?”

“Yes, darling. All done.” He stuck out his arm for her to take and walked with her toward the elevator. His enamored eyes never left her face. 

Halfway there, a young man stopped them. “Lucifer! Wow, it’s been a long time. You look great!” The young man eyed Lucifer’s body, practically drooling and then he gave Chloe a curious look. He turned back to Lucifer, “Um, when you are done here in the club, would you like to take me upstairs? Maybe get an orgy started?”

Lucifer tipped his head to the side, “I’m sorry, Mark, but my dance card is permanently filled by her.” He glanced at Chloe.

The young man took one look at her and blurted out, “All your sexual energy focused on one woman? You’ll kill her.” Mark’s face turned red at his unthinking comment, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to …”

Chloe smiled gently. “It’s all right. I know about Lucifer’s past and I have no concerns.” 

Mark nodded in embarrassment and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Lucifer stared down at her. “You know what Mark said isn’t true.”

She tried to smile even though she felt her insecurity surface. “Of course it isn’t, I know you would never hurt me.”

He frowned at her. “That’s not what I’m concerned about. What bothers me is his suggestion that you won’t be enough for me. I’m wondering if he made you think that I might be tempted when you are with Trixie and I’m here.”

Chloe twisted her fingers together nervously. “Look, I know you won’t cheat on me. I have your word, but he does have a point. I can’t give you everything you had before. I remember you saying you used to have ten to twelve encounters a day. Even on a good day, you’re getting less than half that with me. Are you sure you won’t start to miss your old lifestyle?”

He smiled down at her in worried understanding. “Ah. I knew I saw something in your eyes. It’s true, I do have incredible stamina…”

She rolled her eyes, but fearful resignation showed in her stance. “And your point is?”

His worry turned into alarm. She would walk away from the relationship if she believed them incompatible. He had to make her understand. “My point is… it’s different with you. Before, when I was having orgies and tons of meaningless sex, I could go all night with very little down time in between bodies. I stayed constantly hard.”

Chloe’s face went red with embarrassment at his straightforward admission.

He hurried on. “I could do that because it’s part of my talent and it didn’t mean anything. It was about giving people what they wanted, but it didn’t really touch me. The sex didn’t ease my need, because… because…” 

He frantically tried to find the words for what he knew in his heart and suddenly it all fell into place for him. “The sex didn’t ease my need because I wasn’t vulnerable to any of them. Not one of them cared about me or bothered to ask what I wanted.” 

He placed his hands on her arms, and willed her to hear the truth. “You touch me, Chloe - my heart, my soul. When we make love, I feel everything. There is real completion in our bond and that’s why I find myself drifting to sleep with you afterward. All that I desire is within your arms. The loss of my old lifestyle is nothing compared to what I have gained. You are more than enough.”

Chloe smiled, her heart in her eyes. “Thank you. That makes me very happy.” She gave him a quick kiss. “You are getting awfully good at telling me how you feel. Chloe likes…” 

He chuckled. “You heard that, did you?”

She patted his arm. “Uh-huh, but I promise, I won’t worry about all these people any more. I just wish they would leave you alone.” 

She shook her head in amazement. “For every hour you perform here, I bet you spend two hours turning down offers.”

“It is rather taxing. Perhaps an announcement would help?” He gave her a questioning glance, and grinned when she didn’t say no. He took her hand and tugged her toward his piano before Chloe could object. 

He waved toward the upper balcony and caught the eye of his tech guy. “Spot light, please.” Once he had Chloe next to him under the light, he tapped out a quick two chord ‘ta da’ on the piano. He called out, “Attention everyone. Attention please!”

The crowd quieted.

“Thank you… Everyone, this is Chloe Decker. She is the woman who taught me how to make a commitment. She is the keeper of my heart, and the love of my life. We are getting married.”

The crowd broke into equal amounts of cheers and disappointed gasps. Those who wanted a night of sex with the sensual Owner of LUX, consoled one another, while Suki Price snapped pictures from her corner of the bar and thought about a commemorative tuxedo doll to mark the occasion. 

Chloe ignore the crowd and kissed Lucifer enthusiastically. When they broke apart, she smiled and whispered to him. “I love you.” 

Then she turned to the crowd and raised her voice. “I’m happy to say that the Penthouse is permanently off limits, because I don’t share!” Her eyes fixed and narrowed on the three women who still stared hungrily at Lucifer.

The crowd laughed, but everyone believed the dangerous glint in her eyes. Lucifer was obviously taken. 

He led her away from the piano, his eyes full of awe. “Oh, Detective… I do enjoy this possessiveness. I’m all yours. Tell me what you desire, darling.” 

Chloe glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks blushed pink and her smile turned coy. They made their way to the elevator and as the doors closed, she pushed him against the wall and stared straight up into his eyes. 

His body was suddenly at full attention as he waited for her answer.

She slowly went up on her toes, bringing her lips close to his, while her arms wrapped around his neck. “I want to hear all your desires and I want you to tell me how to please you tonight.”

His shaky groan was quickly muffled by her passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Hell…

All was quiet at the Fortress. Eve looked out across the empty plaza. She sat at the very bottom of the steps that led up to the portico and sighed in boredom. She watched the demons as they moved about in the dim light beyond the fortress grounds. Everyone had somewhere to go, something of importance to do - everyone except her. She sighed again and then nearly jumped out of her skin as a shadow fell across her. She hadn’t heard any sound of approach.

Lilith leaned over Eve, so close she could easily slit her throat, and wondered how the woman got through a single day in Hell. She waited for Eve to notice her. When Eve’s body tensed in startled fear, Lilith allowed herself a moment to enjoy the small victory. As soon as Eve’s eyes darted up to hers, she stepped back and forced herself to smile. “Eve. How pleasant to see you.”

Eve tried to appear calm, but the easy way Lilith had gotten so close upset her. “Oh please. There is no one here but you and me. You might as well admit you hate me.”

“Not true. Of course we’ve had our differences, but you make my daughter very happy. So, I’m trying.”

Eve searched Lilith's face; she seemed sincere. “All right. I appreciate that. Are you looking for Maze?”

The lie came easily, “Yes.” She took a few steps away only to turn back to Eve, as if an idea had just formed in her mind. “But I would also like to talk with you, if you will allow it?” She gave her most humble gaze, her lips dipped down ever so slightly.

Eve, who had absolutely nothing else to do, gave in. “Oh all right. What is it?”

“I know it’s none of my business, but I would like to ask if you plan to stay with Maze. The poor dear loves you so. And well, I heard you went to Earth to be with Lucifer, so you can imagine my concern. May I ask what happened?”

Eve’s heart melted. Lilith really cared about Maze. “Of course you can ask. I understand how a Mother worries about her children. It’s true, I did go to find Lucifer. As you know, the man makes an impression in the bedroom. I never forgot our time together. So I went to find him, hoping to find some of that old magic, but he was different.”

Lilith leaned in again. “What do you mean, different.”

Eyes lost in thought, Eve answered slowly. “Well, he was sad. There was a woman who rejected him.”

“That’s not possible.” Lilith snorted in disbelief. “There is no way a human could resist, if Lucifer chose to exert his gift of desire.” 

Eve nodded in agreement. “I know, right? What woman would say no to him? But it happened and he was hurt. Anyway, I tried to step in and fill that empty space within him, but it didn’t work out. I wanted the version of Lucifer from the garden, not who he is today and he still wanted to work through his problems with Chloe. He cares for her tremendously.”

Lilith tried not to grind her teeth. “How nice for him.”

Eve rambled on, able to look back on the relationship without jealousy. “It really is. His detective is perfect for him. She’s smart and brave and able to calm him when no one else can. She and her daughter, Beatrice, make Lucifer happy. The little girl, Beatrice is so cute, but also smart and brave like her Mother. They sometimes call her Trixie, which sounds very odd to me, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She has dark hair and beautiful dark eyes even though her Mother has blue eyes and blonde hair.” She giggled, “If I didn’t know better, I would think she was Lucifer’s child. He’s very protective of her.”

Lilith eagerly pressed for more information. “Lucifer is protective of a child?”

“Yeah, I understand your surprise. It’s not really his style, but he’s a very different man around Chloe Decker.”

Lilith sucked in a breath, but covered it quickly with a smile. “So, once you realized Lucifer had his eye on someone else, you left him. Is that when you met Maze?”

Eve tipped her head and smiled. “It was a little more complicated than that. Lucifer left me and for a while, I tried to get him back. Maze helped me. That’s when I got to know her. I found out how amazing she is and eventually understood she was the right person for me.”

“Oh dear. I don’t imagine Lucifer was very happy to have you chasing after him.”

“No. He was pretty clear on that.”

“I bet. He can be a real bastard when he decides to move on.” Lilith clenched her hand. 

Eve searched her face, surprised by the burst of anger. “No. I would call him direct and honestly I’m glad. I ended up exactly where I was meant to be.”

Lilith gave a snarky reply in her head. _You are meant to be under my heel._ But to Eve, she said, “Of course. Thank you for setting a Mother’s mind at rest.” She turned away to leave and her smile became wicked. _Thank you for giving me a weapon against Lucifer._

Eve smiled happily. “You are welcome! You’ll find Maze up in the Council Chambers.”

Lilith took the steps up to the entrance of the fortress, but skirted away as soon as Eve stopped watching. She walked back to her house. Thanks to Eve, she now had enough information to control Lucifer. It would take a few more lies, but she knew exactly what to do. The successful completion of next part of her plan would set the time of her attack on the City. Her demon warriors were ready. Now all she needed was one very stupid angel to make it all work. She made her way back to her house and immediately began to pray. 

With an angry tremble of the air, the archangel Michael landed before her. “How dare you call me, Lilith. We have nothing left to say to one another.”

“Oh I disagree. For instance, I could say that your twin brother, Lucifer has given Hell to the demons and is even now copulating with a woman on Earth to celebrate.”

He glared at her. “You lie.”

“Go see for yourself. There is a woman and a girl child that he has attached himself to. He won’t come back to Hell and be the King as he should.”

Michael clenched his fist in righteous anger. “Father must be furious. I will go and see this woman.”

“Yes, please do and once you have seen and believe me. I suggest you bring the child back to me. It will force Lucifer to come back to Hell. Once he is here, I will offer him a deal - his promise to stay and rule his Kingdom in exchange for the child’s safety.”

Shocked, Michael asked, “You will keep a human child in Hell?”

Lilith kept her face earnest and lied easily. “Oh, did I forget to say? The girl is Lucifer’s child. She belongs in Hell. But if you are concerned that she is half-human, what is one child when weighed against the balance of good and evil.”

“True. It is well past time that my brother put away his human toys and took his responsibilities seriously.” Michael nodded, “All right, I will go and see for myself. If you are telling the truth, I will bring you the child. However, after that it will be up to you. I have other things that require my attention.”

“Thank you, Michael. I can promise that Hell will be put back on its correct path once Lucifer returns.”

The angel unfurled his wings. “I don’t want your thanks or your promises, just give me the woman’s name.”

“Gladly. Her name is Chloe Decker and her child is Beatrice, sometimes called Trixie. They live in a place called Los Angeles.”

“I will find them.” 

Lilith gnawed at her lower lip, worried that Michael would do something to mess up her wonderful plan. She tried to offer advice. “I’ve heard that Lucifer is well known in that place, so be careful. Maybe wear a disguise and watch from a distance.”

“Woman, I know how to deal with my brother. His human pets won’t be a problem. Just be here to take the child when I return.” Michael left in a gust of air.

Lilith smiled gleefully. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers - My posting on this story may be unpredictable. You can always search on TamieH to see my all work. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, this chapter is fluffy. Lucifer and Chloe are definitely in the ‘I can’t keep my hands off you’ stage – in fact they stay there throughout this story. I think they deserve it. I will put warning notes on the 'Mature' chapters because I do write for over 18. So fluff and love ahead. Angst and danger eventually, but as always a happy ending is promised.

Back in Los Angeles, wedding preparations were in full swing. By mutual agreement there wouldn’t be a bachelor or bachelorette party. After years of missed chances, misunderstandings and interference, Chloe and Lucifer wanted the marriage and celebration to happen as quickly as possible. Lucifer called in a lot of favors to speed things along, but he still demanded the highest quality. 

And that is how Lucifer Morningstar found himself sitting with his fiancé in the penthouse, surrounded by food samples from caterers, a list of local bands and floral invoices for a vast amount of white roses, baby’s breath and pink bleeding heart. 

All the decisions had been made except for what Chloe would wear. He held her hand as she stared at the pile of wedding gowns discarded on the bar top in disappointment. They were all beautiful, but so far none felt right. And then, Los Angeles’ hottest designer held up a blue-grey dress for inspection. Suddenly Chloe sat up straighter while Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Oh, that’s lovely. Darling, it will match your eyes and set off my suit perfectly.”

Chloe tipped her head in consideration. The sweetheart neckline was modest, but the bodice was tailored for a close, sexy fit that continued into the skirt. Somewhere around mid-thigh the skirt opened. Chloe could imagine how the material would flow down to the floor in a modest train behind her. “It is very pretty. I’ll try it on, but no peeking. I don’t want you to see me in it until the ceremony.”

“But why?”

“It’s tradition. Every bride wants her groom to be surprised when she walks down the aisle.”

“Ah, I see. Or actually I won’t see.” He smiled smugly. “Go try it on and just tell me if you like it.”

Chloe and the designer went down the hall to the spare bedroom.

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch and tasted a bit of the crab dip and sampled the chocolate sponge cake (ironically called devil’s food) that would hide under the white, intricate icing of the multi-tiered wedding cake. After several minutes he called out, “How is it going back there?”

“I just sent Ella a picture… and she replied ‘Wow’.”

“I’m thrilled that Ms. Lopez approves, but what do you think?”

Chloe’s voice answered happily, “This is the one. It’s perfect.”

“Wonderful. That finishes all the details of the wedding.” He gathered all the notes and paperwork spread out on the couch and set them aside. 

Chloe reappeared in one of Lucifer’s silky robes with the designer right behind her. She shook the woman’s hand. “Thank you.”

The dress designer gave her a sincere smile. “I’m so happy you like the dress. Lucifer was the one who helped me start my business. He granted my favor, and my dream came true. Creating this dress for you will pay off my part of the bargain. I will be in touch for the final fitting and I’ll bring the matching headband with short veil.” The designer smiled at Lucifer in gratitude and then glanced back at Chloe. “You are going to look sensational!”

Chloe waved as the woman got on the elevator and left. She turned to run to Lucifer and landed on the couch beside him. “That dress is amazing! It fits perfectly, yet it’s not too revealing. It shows off my legs and makes me feel glamorous. Like someone from high society.”

Lucifer’s imagination went into overdrive. “You my dear are fit to be a Queen.” He nuzzled her jaw and ran one hand up her thigh, “You’ve given me an excellent idea. We could have a little bit of role-play. I can imagine you as a head-strong, sexy socialite dressed to the nines and I could be a dashing jewel thief out to steal more than your gems.”

“Hmm… I can see that. Or maybe you are Robin Hood and I am your maid Marion.” She smiled at the image.

“Oh, you like that one.” He took both her hands in his. “Come to the forest with me, Marion. The Sheriff will be here soon and I must go.”

Chloe giggled. “I want to Robin, but what of my virtue?”

Lucifer kissed down the side of her neck. “If you follow me, you will not return as a maiden. Your virtue is mine.” He pulled her closer into his side and wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed his cheek and stopped playing. “It’s like going back to my acting days. I feel a little silly, but you would make a great Robin Hood.”

“Thank you. Robin was actually a decent fellow. Similar to you and me, he wanted justice and he was very much loved by his Marion.”

“I’m glad. But is it odd for you to role-play people you actually knew?”

“Not at all! I would play to the legend rather than the man and the thing with role-play is to let go. It’s pretend for adults.” He ran his tongue along her earlobe and murmured, “I can think of some very interesting sex we could have with you as the virginal Marion.” 

Chloe shivered and blushed. “Um, I could do that.” Her hand ran along his bicep. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warm comfort of being held.

He growled and nipped at her neck. “There are many ways to pleasure, but it’s your decision. I’d happily stick to the basics for all eternity with you.”

She turned to give him better access. Her hand settled on his chest. “I know you’ve been very careful with me so far and I appreciate it, but maybe we can try a few things you have mentioned during the honeymoon?”

He stilled. “Do I get to know which things?”

She gave him a naughty smile. “Let’s just say I’ve packed several silk scarves, velvet handcuffs and some sexy lingerie.”

He grinned in anticipation as she changed the subject. “So, just a few days until the ceremony and celebration on the beach.” 

She gave him a frown. “Has everyone responded to the invitation? Even the new Captain?”

“Of course! It’s going to be an excellent party.” He studied her face. “You aren’t still concerned about taking time off, are you?”

“A little. I mean I was off work for quite a while when I lost my memory, and now a few months later, I’m taking off for a honeymoon. They might decide I’m not worth keeping.”

“Darling. You and I have the top close rate in the Department. They won’t want to lose you, but even if they did, I have more than enough money.”

“That’s obvious from the size of our wedding celebration. Did you really have to invite the entire police department and the staff of LUX?”

Lucifer shook his head. “It wouldn’t have been fair otherwise, and I wanted to. After all, what good is money, if you can’t spend some of it?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I still want to pay for my current debts with my own money.”

“Whatever for? Everything I own is yours.” 

She shook her head. “I know, but I am not marrying you for your stuff, Lucifer. We could get married at City Hall and I would be fine.”

“Like your previous marriage to Daniel, with no party or time off; or my fake marriage to Candy? No thank you!” He looked down at her, his eyes soft. “We are real. I think that deserves a traditional wedding, celebration and honeymoon to mark the occasion.” 

Chloe felt her heart thud in her chest. She kissed him. “You are so romantic… Okay, I give up. No more arguing about money. So we will have our wedding and then a big party on the beach. After the party, Trixie will stay with Dan. You and I will spend the night at the Ritz and then catch our flight to Maui the next day.”

His hands moved up her rib cage, and teased along the edge of the robe as he parted it to find bare skin. His lips continued to trail up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Yes, ten carefree days of beachfront fun in our own private paradise. I plan to keep you relaxed and happy the entire time.”

She turned to kiss her way along the strong column of his throat, as her skin tingled under his touch. She sighed at the thought of a real honeymoon. “I can’t wait.”

He tugged her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom with sensual intent. His dark eyes caught hers and a wicked, promising grin curved his lips as he gave her words double meaning. “Neither can I.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the wedding! Two chapters a week now until its done in early August. Then Season 5, Part 1 will air August 21st. Can't wait!

The morning of the wedding, Lucifer, Dan and Amenadiel stood in the men’s dressing area. Lucifer was in a black suit, white shirt and a grey, satin vest. Amenadiel was dressed in a grey suit. Dan handed them champagne glasses. “A toast to the big day.”

“Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate you not being a douche about it.”

Dan shook his head and laughed, “Yeah, well – blame Ella; she threatened me. Besides, you do make Chloe happy and you treat Trixie right.”

“They are very special. It is my intention to always be there for them.”

Dan looked at his watch and walked toward the door, but he just couldn’t stop himself from taking a verbal shot as he left the room. “Isn’t there a saying about good intentions and the road to Hell?”

Amenadiel patted his brother on the shoulder. “Ignore him.”

Lucifer stared at his reflection in the mirror, as Dan’s words echoed in his head. All his doubts jumped into the mix of his emotions. “What if he’s right? Am I being a selfish fool? Trying to take happiness I don’t deserve?” He turned to look into Amenadiel’s eyes. “I love her.”

His brother prompted him. “You love her, but…”

“But, what if my love harms her? What if I shouldn’t have allowed her to love me?”

“Oh Luci… you don’t get to control Chloe’s love. She is a very strong woman and she chose you. The only thing in your power is what you do about it. So, brother… what do you choose to do?”

A bright, relieved smile appeared on Lucifer’s face. “Thank you. That helps.” 

Amenadiel grinned. “Linda is a good teacher. So, are we ready to get out there?”

“More than ready.” Lucifer fiddled with his cuff links and reached for a white rose bud. “Just let me get this in my lapel.” Flower in place, he held out his hands. “How do I look?”

Amenadiel stared at him. “A little nervous.”

Lucifer led the way out of the room, his normal self-assurance back in place. “Ridiculous. The Devil doesn’t get nervous.”

Meanwhile, Chloe stood in her dressing room as Ella finished curling her hair. “Almost done.”

Trixie sat on a side chair and played with the ribbons on the silk pillow that would hold the wedding rings. “You look so pretty, Mom. Is it time for me to take the rings?”

“Not yet, babe. Almost.” Chloe checked her makeup.

Ella stepped back, “Perfect. Lucifer is going to freak out. I hope the photographer gets a picture of his face when he sees you.”

Chloe smiled, “Yeah? You really think so?”

Ella nodded, “I’ve told you before, girlfriend. Cartoon love-eyes every time with that man.”

Penelope Decker rushed into the room. “Oh sweetheart, you look wonderful!”

“Thanks Mom.”

“You just need one more thing.”

Chloe grimaced, afraid her Mother would try to fix her hair or make-up. “I think I’m good, Mom.”

“No, I insist!” Penelope took a velvet case out of her purse and held it open. “This was your grandmother’s.”

Chloe stared in wonder at the beautiful necklace. It was a delicate crescent of silver with silver strands that hung down in varying lengths. Each of the strands held diamonds of different sizes, set unevenly apart. The entire thing sparkled like fire. She sucked in a breath, “It’s incredible!”

Penelope nodded, tears in her eyes, as she fastened the heirloom around her daughter’s neck. “She called it her stars, because of the way the diamonds seem to twinkle on the cords of silver.” She stood behind Chloe and stared at their reflection in the mirror. “Your Dad would have loved to be here for this.”

“I know. I miss him.” She hugged her Mom. “Thank you! I’ll see you out there.”

Her Mom smiled, “Yep. Showtime!”

As soon as Penelope left, Linda with Charlie on her hip popped her head into the room. “Almost ready? Lucifer is standing out there, more nervous than I’ve ever seen him.” She laughed, “I think he’s afraid you might run!”

Chloe’s face looked shocked and hurt. Ella and Trixie both cringed.

Linda’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That was a really stupid comment. I wasn’t thinking. Chloe, he knows you love him.”

She sighed, “I know. He and I have talked a lot about Rome, but it still hurts to think of the mistakes I made.” 

Linda gave a tentative smile, “Well. All I can say is that I’ve never seen two happier people. You and Lucifer both deserve this day. So come on! Let’s get you married!”

Ella carefully handed Trixie the rings and helped secure them to the pillow. She straightened her elegant dove-gray dress and took a look in the mirror with a huge smile. “I finally get to be a bride’s maid. Thank you for not making me wear a dress with huge puffy sleeves!”

Chloe laughed. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? It’s in the closet; you need to change.”

Ella gave her a warning look and then grinned. She handed Chloe her bouquet of flowers. “Ready?”

The bride nodded in excited happiness. “So ready!” 

Ella led the way out to the beach. The cool sea breeze carried the scent of the ocean, while birds and incoming waves created a natural soundtrack. The mid-morning light made everything look bright and beautiful. 

A large covered platform held rows of filled seats on both sides of the aisle. Lucifer and Amenadiel stood in front of the crowd. Amenadiel waited silently, while Lucifer waved to those he recognized and gave people his most charming smile.

The entrance to the platform was set up with curtains on both sides of the arched opening so that Lucifer wouldn’t see Chloe until she stepped onto the aisle runner and began her walk toward him. Ella went first as the music started.

Lucifer smiled at Ella and gave Trixie a thumb’s up when she started to walk toward him and then he glanced at his brother. “Thank you for doing this with me.” 

Amenadiel smiled broadly. “Luci, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. You and Chloe are perfect together.”

Lucifer started to say something to his brother, but the words vanished when he glanced to the beginning of the aisle and saw her. Chloe had stepped onto the runner. Her face was covered by a short, sheer veil attached to a headband decorated with the tiny flowers known as baby’s breath. Her dress did indeed fit in all the right places and the color was perfect. The low neckline and understated, cap sleeves showed off her beautiful skin and sparkling diamonds adorned her throat and chest. Her bare legs were golden in the light as she gracefully began to walk toward him. Lucifer nearly swallowed his tongue. He stared, his lips parted in shock as she made her way to his side. 

His eyes caught hers and held, as he smiled proudly. When she reached his side, he carefully lifted the veil to expose her beautiful face.

Chloe smiled, her eyes sure and steady on his. “Hi.”

He grinned. “Hello yourself. You are stunning.”

She leaned in. “Says the most gorgeous man in the world…”

They both smiled and turned toward the middle-aged woman who waited to perform the ceremony. By mutual consent they had decided to leave Lucifer’s Dad out of the text and go with a non-religious marriage.

The woman began. “We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in matrimony. It is the wish of both Lucifer and Chloe to combine their lives, to share their joys and sorrows, and to pledge to be as one. So let us begin.”

“Lucifer Morningstar, do you take Chloe Jane Decker as your wife from this day forth, to be at her side through good and bad, rich and poor, sickness and health, until death parts you?” 

Lucifer looked down into Chloe’s eyes with love. He knew right then, that he would do anything, give anything, to make sure that death never parted them. “Chloe, I will take you with desire, and respect, with faithfulness and fun, with support through the bad times and always with love. I do.” 

She smiled through watery eyes. 

“Chloe Jane Decker, do you take Lucifer Morningstar as your husband from this day forth, to be at his side through good and bad, rich and poor, sickness and health, until death parts you?” 

She nodded. “Lucifer, I will take you until death and beyond. I will be with you and support you through good and bad times, with love, honesty and fidelity. I will honor your strengths and protect your heart. I will work to give you all the happiness and joy you give me. I do.” 

“The rings please.” 

Trixie stepped forward and held out the cushion with the rings. 

Lucifer carefully picked up Chloe’s band as he held her left hand. “With this ring I thee wed.” 

Chloe picked up Lucifer’s band and slid it onto his finger. “With this ring I thee wed.” 

“You may now kiss each other!” 

Lucifer leaned down and whispered ‘I love you’ in the language of the angels. Chloe rose up on her toes. Their lips met in joy as they held one another. 

The cords of their interlocked souls, pulsed as they kissed and light shone pure and jubilant between them. Amenadiel ducked his head, awed by the sight of what the two shared. He wondered if any of the humans could see the magic.

Trixie bounced on her toes, her eyes wide with excitement. “Cool!”

Amenadiel grinned, certain that Trixie saw the celestial light that poured out during the kiss. He gave her a happy smile of agreement.

When they broke apart, Lucifer whispered, “This is the most binding deal I’ve ever made.”

She whispered back. “It should be, because I am yours and you are mine. Any regrets?”

He smirked at her. “None, my beautiful little minx.”

The crowd exploded into shouts of happiness as the two turned to face them. 

“Everyone, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar!”


	6. Chapter 6

The archangel Michael did not like the Earth or the humans who infested it. Everything had been perfect without them, back when the Silver City was the only beacon in the darkness. Father, Mother, and all his siblings, including his twin had been happy. He had been happy. 

Then his Father ordered creation. Samael brought the light in the form of endless stars. He was given freedom to create as he wished, except for one request from Dad. The nearest planetary system to the Silver City must be designed to include a crown jewel of a world, known as Earth. It was perfect for Dad’s new project – humans. That’s when the trouble started. Humans rose up, tempted Samael, release his gift of desire and caused his fall. Samael became Lucifer, born in the flames of discontent that sent him to Hell. Humans infected his brother with the ideas that turned him away from Heaven and Michael hated them for it. 

He thought about that fact even as he sat in the midst of the wretched creatures. 

He ignored them and focused on the reason for his visit. The wedding ceremony along the shore finished a half hour ago and now the reception was in full swing. A lion’s share of the beach was blocked off with beribboned cords for Lucifer’s private party. Michael sat on a wooden bench just on the other side of the closed off area. He gave the appearance of a man relaxing in the shade, but he was far from relaxed. He watched the scene beyond the cords carefully. 

There was a large crowd in attendance. They all laughed and talked under a huge open-sided tent. Food stations lined the outer edges of the structure while plenty of tables and chairs filled in two-thirds of the area. A live band played near the back. In the very center of the tent, the dance floor was empty except for one couple. The bride and groom were the focus of all eyes as they danced. Lucifer led his wife through the steps of a waltz – his only request for their first dance. They moved across the floor with fluid, inhuman grace.

Michael watched them in shocked contemplation. It made no sense. Lucifer had learned about sex right along with the first humans and his gift of desire kept him randomly copulating with them ever since. That, Michael could understand. But for Lucifer to bend to human law and tie himself to one woman didn’t fit. He couldn’t believe it.

Yet he had seen the ceremony with his own eyes. Lucifer was married. His brother looked elegant in his three-piece suit. His dark hair and eyes a perfect match for the outfit. His bride wore a blue grey dress that set off her own eyes. Even from this distance, he could see they sparkled bright blue. 

The couple seemed so impossibly happy. He heard a bark of laughter from his brother as he lifted his bride and swung her around. The sound was a painful reminder of a time when his twin was his best friend. His mouth twisted in bitterness. Lucifer had chosen a path that tore them apart; made decisions he could not understand. From the look of things, nothing had changed. 

Michael leaned forward on the bench and continued to watch. What happened next was so unbelievable that he blinked rapidly. His eyes did not deceive him. A young girl ran up to the bride and groom and hugged them both. Lucifer lifted her up, balanced her on one arm against his side, and continued to dance with his new wife. 

Just as Lilith said, the girl had Lucifer’s dark hair and eyes. 

Michael stared. _Unbelievable. The Devil himself, happily married with a child._ His mouth dropped open in further surprise as Amenadiel, Heaven’s first warrior, gave the Devil a pat on the back and turned to take a baby into his arms. He kissed the child with joy. 

_Nephilim!_ From the look of it, both Lucifer and Amenadiel had fathered mixed human-angel children. Dad would be furious. 

Michael’s chaotic thoughts were interrupted when a young woman walked into his line of sight and blocked his view of the party. 

She stopped abruptly in front of him and smiled sinfully. Her interest was evident as she sat down beside him. “Hi, stranger! She crowded up to his side and put her hand on his thigh. Her fingers explored as she leaned closer to gaze into his eyes. “It’s been too long. Do you have time for a little fun, Lucifer?”

He looked down at her fingers as they rubbed his upper leg, cold anger in his expression. He stood up swiftly, “No harlot, I do not have time for fun and I am not Lucifer. My name is Michael.”

“Wow. Sorry, but you look just like him.” She stood up and backed away. “Anyway, you don’t have to be so mean about it. I’m not sure what a harlot is, but it doesn’t sound nice.”

“Let me try a few more words so you will understand. Whore, hooker, slut… I think those are commonly used.”

Her furious expression telegraphed the loud slap of her hand against his cheek. “You definitely aren’t Lucifer. He would never talk to a woman like that!” 

She turned and walked away as Michael watched silently. She had dared to touch him. Her strike hadn’t hurt, but he felt dirtied by the contact. He longed to go back to the Silver City, but Lilith was right. He would have to take the child.

He settled onto the bench again to think.

Meanwhile, under the tent, Lucifer set Trixie on her feet and let Chloe tug him off the dance floor. 

They made their way toward the food area, only to be intercepted by Ella and Dan. “Hey, guys!”

Lucifer smiled. “Ms. Lopez! Have you and Daniel enjoyed the party?” 

“It’s great! The food, the music… I’m stealing some of these ideas if I ever get married.” She raised her eyebrows, “And I’ve met some very interesting people. Did you know there is a girl sewing a commemorative doll at one of the tables?”

Lucifer leaned to the side to follow her gaze. “Oh, that’s just Suki. She’s fine.” He picked up a glass of wine and offered it to Chloe. “Drink, darling?” 

“No thanks, I want to remember today.”

He smirked. “That’s what photographers are for. At least try the appetizers. Here taste this.” He popped a small cracker topped with salmon into her mouth.

“Yum!”

He licked his fingers as he watched Chloe’s eyes. 

She smiled as she watched his tongue clean the tips of his long fingers; aware he was trying to seduce her. She leaned in, “You are a very naughty man.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “ You just now noticed that?” 

“No…” She shook her head in amusement. 

He grinned. “I think they are ready for us to cut the cake.”

“Okay, but remember, no smashing it into my face.”

“I would never! Terrible custom.”

They stood side by side while they both held the knife. They managed to slice a small piece and break it in two. 

Lucifer held up his bite, and delicately placed it between his bride’s lips while Chloe lifted her piece to his mouth. 

Lucifer opened his mouth and bent toward her enough to trap her fingers along with the cake against his tongue. He made sure to lick and suck at her fingertips as she pulled away. 

Her cheeks turned pink as she whispered, “Definitely a naughty man.” 

He pursed his lips and looked down at her, “I can’t argue with that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s dance some more.” She pulled Lucifer onto the dance floor as the band began to play 80’s songs. 

They danced until after the sun went down and then Lucifer kissed her jaw. “Time to go, darling.”

She nodded. “Okay. Let’s say bye to Trixie.” 

They strolled around to thank everyone for coming until they found Trixie at a table with Dan. “Hey, Monkey. We are about to go.”

Trixie looked half asleep. “Okay, have fun at the beach.”

“We will, and I will bring you back some sea shells.” Chloe leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Cool. Um, Lucifer, I’m glad you married my Mom.”

“Thank you, Beatrice. I’m glad too.”

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and motioned for him to lean down. When he did, she whispered, “You are my other Dad now. So I’ll draw you cards for your birthday and do stuff with you when you have time… It won’t be too bad, having me as your urchin.”

Lucifer leaned back just enough to look into her eyes. His expression was soft and open as he gave her a tiny smile. “Not too bad at all.”

He stood up and looked to Chloe for guidance. 

She gave him a glowing smile of approval before she hugged and kissed Trixie. “See you soon. Dan, you have all the contact information for our place on Maui if you need anything.”

Lucifer frowned, “If you call, I will personally make sure your snacks are never safe again.”

Dan huffed out a laugh as Lucifer and Chloe walked hand in hand out onto the starlit beach and back to where Lucifer’s black corvette was parked. 

He stopped in horror when he saw his car. “What have they done?” 

Chloe frowned in confusion. “It’s a ‘just married’ sign and tin cans. It’s tradition.” 

“Barbarians.” 

Chloe’s face fell. “We can take them off, if it really bothers you.” 

Lucifer reminded himself that no plagues, angry siblings, or murderous priests had interfered with his marriage. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes with gratitude. “If this makes you happy, I will leave it on forever.” 

She smiled. “Just tonight will do.” 

He helped her into the car. “Ready for a honeymoon?” 

She put her hand on his knee. “I feel like I’ve been on a honeymoon since we got together, but yes I’m excited for tonight and our trip.” 

He gave her a small smile. “I want it to be perfect. I want to make you understand how much I…”

She touched her fingers to his jaw and turned his face toward her. She smiled softly. “Show me.”

“Right.” He pressed on the gas pedal hard enough to make the car leap forward as he sped toward the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers – A wedding night for our deserving duo. This chapter is rated Mature for descriptions of lovemaking with a fluffy side of our couple getting closer and talking. Please note – the Ritz has some of the features mentioned in their suites, but a lot of it is made up.

The Ritz Carlton Hotel was incredible, but Lucifer hardly noticed. He took the elegance and wealth in stride. 

Chloe marveled at how easily Lucifer fit into the atmosphere while she felt out of place. From the moment he got out of the corvette and tossed the keys to the attendant without giving his name or completing any paperwork, she knew she was in a different world. It reminded her once again that Lucifer was wealthy beyond belief; a fact she didn’t know how to handle. Even during her acting days, she had never been exposed to this kind of wealth. The reality of who he was caused her enough worry, so that his money was an issue she normally didn’t think about. But in this setting, it was obvious. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She could handle a splurge for their honeymoon.

He helped her out of the car and led her toward the entrance. 

The doors opened and a concierge came to them. “Mr. & Mrs. Morningstar, so nice to have you with us. Your suite is ready.” The young man handed the card key to Lucifer and walked with them to the elevator. “Everything is as you requested, but please let me know if you need anything else. Your in-room phone will ring me directly. My name is Steve.” 

Lucifer smiled, “Thank you, Steve. I’m sure it will be lovely.” 

Steve gave a dreamy smile in return, before he realized what he was doing. He blinked his eyes and tried to clear his head. As the elevator doors closed, he dialed the head chef. “Is the dinner for the Morningstar’s almost ready? Good. I want the highest quality for this guest.” 

Chloe held Lucifer’s hand as the elevator whisked them up to the room. 

Lucifer unlocked the door without bothering to use the card key and pushed it open. Before Chloe could move, he lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. 

“Lucifer!” She laughed and fully relaxed as he continued to hold her. This was the man she loved. 

“Yes?” 

“You didn’t have to do that, it’s just the hotel.” 

“I know, but we do have several thresholds between the penthouse, your apartment, and our soon-to-be new home. I plan to carry you over all of them.” He set her down gently. “What do you think of the room?” 

“It’s beautiful.” She noticed the huge vase of purple orchids near the sofa and another vase of white orchids on the full-sized table. She looked at him in surprise, “We have our own dining table with a view of the city lights.” She wandered into the bedroom. “Oh, look at the king-sized sleigh bed! And there’s another huge window in here.” 

He followed her, basking in her reaction. “It faces the ocean. When the moon rises, you will see it reflected in the water, but for now all you see are the stars in the darkness.” 

“It’s lovely.” She turned and walked into the bathroom. “Oh my gosh! Look at that tub! I love the claw feet!” 

He leaned against the doorframe, “Yes, it’s Italian and made extra long and wide. It will comfortably fit both of us. Fancy a bubble bath after dinner?” 

She walked to his side and leaned up to kiss him. “Sounds good.” 

He removed the bow tie from his neck and opened the top button of his shirt. “I ordered dinner and it should be delivered to us in a few minutes.”

She slipped off her shoes and walked back to the living area to drop onto the couch. “I need a rest after all the dancing we did.” 

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. “It was a good party.” 

“Yes, it was.” She gave him a sideways glance, “So now that you are a married man, have you decided what to do about LUX?” 

“You mean how will I keep the hordes of sexually deprived club visitors happy, now that I’m not fulfilling their desires?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

He laughed. “I have decided to choose a bachelor or bachelorette of the month and let them host parties, but not in the penthouse. I have rooms a few floors below that will be used. I think it will be successful.” 

“I bet it will be, and you will still perform several nights a week.” 

“Maybe just a couple of nights for a while. After all we need to do some house hunting. I want to show you some of the properties I own in the hills, but if none of those appeal to you, we will have my realtor find exactly what you want.” 

A knock at the door interrupted their talk; room service had arrived. 

A young woman pushed a wheeled buffet into the room. “I have your meal.” She moved to the dining table and began to set up the silver serving trays. Soon the table was set with china, crystal and silverware. Dishes were loaded with filet mignon, au gratin potatoes, salad, and crusty bread with soft cheese. Candles flickered around the orchids. She left the buffet near the door and used a remote control to turn on soft music. “If you prefer, place the dirty plates and leftovers on the buffet and leave it outside the door, or I can come back and clear everything for you.” 

Lucifer nodded. “We will place it outside. We prefer not to be disturbed tonight, thank you.” 

“All right, just ring if you need anything.” She quickly left. 

Lucifer pulled out a chair for Chloe and helped her get settled. He poured a glass of red wine for her. “I hope this is all right?” 

“All my favorite foods, cooked perfectly? All right is an understatement.” 

He bent down to place a kiss behind her ear. “I like to please you.” 

The food was excellent. They ate and talked. There was a moment of companionable silence. Suddenly Lucifer felt Chloe’s toes rub against his calf. He froze with his fork halfway to his mouth and shot her a look, but she innocently continued to eat her meal. He took another bite of steak, only to feel the arch of her foot glide up his leg under the table. 

“Hungry for something else, my love?” 

She grinned. “I want that bubble bath you promised me.” 

He stood up very quickly. “You just relax while I fill the tub.” 

Chloe giggled at how fast he disappeared into the bathroom. She cleared the table, loaded everything on the buffet and pushed it out the door of the suite. She slowly walked into the bedroom and undressed. She turned the bedroom lights down low and slipped into a luxurious bathrobe before she went to join Lucifer. 

She found him bent over the bath, as he poured French lavender powder into the steaming water. Dozens of candles flickered on the vanity.

She walked up and hugged him from behind as the tub filled with bubbles. “I put the cart outside the door.” 

“Thank you darling.” 

She patted him. “I haven’t taken a bath in years. Showers are quicker.” 

“Tonight isn’t about quick.” He gave her a wicked smirk. “I see you are already undressed, so let me join you.” He unhooked his cuff links and set them aside. Then he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. 

Chloe watched his chest in fascination as the muscles shifted with his movements.   
He kicked off his shoes, unzipped his slacks and slid them off along with his boxers. He stood before her in all his beauty. 

Chloe unbelted and dropped her bathrobe so that they faced one another. She stepped into his arms and kissed him. “So, how do we do this?” 

He stepped into the water and held out his hand to help her step in. He turned her so her back was against his chest and then he sat down, guiding her to sit between his legs. 

She leaned back against his chest and sighed in bliss as the feel of him behind her. The smell of the lavender and the warm water relaxed her. 

He ran his wet hands down her arms and then slid one arm around her waist as he kissed her shoulder and the side of her neck. 

She closed her eyes and tipped her head to give him better access. “Umm… nice.” 

He shifted to the other side of her neck, “Very.” His hands roamed across her belly and ribs until he cupped both her breasts. His soapy fingers teased her gently. 

One of her hands found its way to his thigh and the other reached back into his hair.

They enjoyed the tub until Lucifer’s kisses became more insistent and his hand slipped between her legs. He nuzzled her neck. “Time to move this to the bed.” 

He bundled her into her robe and grabbed one for himself. He blew out the candles and guided her to the turned-down bed. 

She dropped her robe and fell onto the silky sheets. She scooted to the center of the bed. With a smile, she held out her arms in welcome. 

He let his eyes run from the tip of her toes all the way up to the crown of her head “You are rosy and warm from our bath.” He removed his own robe and carefully climbed into the bed to settle between her legs. “But my work isn’t done. I want to make sure you are totally relaxed.” He gave her long sweet kisses; as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Eventually he lifted his lips from hers just enough to whisper, “I love you so much, Chloe.” He shifted to join them. He took his time, making love to her slowly. 

As flesh glided along flesh, she sighed. “I love you too.” 

He adjusted his movements as he searched for just the right spot. He knew he succeeded when the breath caught in her throat.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, please.” Her hands ran up and down his spine until she finally gripped him tight. 

He groaned, “Chloe.” His rhythm became wild as he answered her need. His mouth found hers, kissing her deeply until they broke off to gasp in pleasure. When they reached the peak, Chloe felt the pleasure ripple through her as Lucifer continued to move. A few more strokes and he held, locked deep within her to find his own release. 

Heart pounding he dropped his head to her shoulder to leisurely kiss her skin before he lifted his head again. He stayed above her, still intimately joined, until she opened her eyes. He watched her as she watched him - both deeply in love, both blissful happy. 

Lucifer slowly leaned down and gently kissed the tip of Chloe’s nose. “Good night, wife.”

She smiled sleepily. “Good night.” 

He lifted himself away from her and settled on his back. She turned on her side and put her head on his chest. Satisfied, they drifted into sleep curled together. 

Chloe slept deeply for the rest of the night. The smell of coffee and croissants, finally woke her. 

Lucifer looked comfortable in his bathrobe as he sat in a chair near the bed. He sipped coffee and watched her. “Good morning, my Albanian field-wench.” 

She squinted at him. “Did I snore again?” 

He smiled, “Yes, but I’ve gotten used to it. We need to leave for the airport in two hours.” 

“Okay.” 

He stared at her sleep-tousled hair in happiness. “I still can’t believe you married me. I keep thinking I’ll wake up in Hell and this will all be a dream.” 

“Oh honey, it’s real. I’m more worried that once you realize it’s not a dream, you will be disappointed.”

Lucifer tipped his head. “Did you just call me honey?”

“Yeah. That didn’t really work, did it?” She crinkled her nose, “I’ll keep looking for the right term.”

“Please.”

“Now as I was saying, the next forty or fifty years will be police work, raising Trixie and living with me. Not terribly exciting.” 

“Detective, you underestimate yourself, and me. Those fifty years of work will include having me as your handsome, unpredictable consultant. And bonus, our partnership will be even better now that we are having amazing sex.” 

She gave him a smile that showed in her dancing eyes. “I know I’m going to regret stroking your ego, but the sex _is_ amazing.” She thought for a moment then added. “I didn’t even know I had a strong sex drive until I met you. You make me crazy, Lucifer.” 

He gave her a smug grin. “I know… but as I was saying, Trixie will become a young woman under my supervision – and who better to warn her against oversexed young men than me?” 

He got up out of the chair and sat next to her on the bed. “And as for being with you, that is all I desire. Fifty years is the blink of an eye for me and I hope it will become that for you too. I still believe you are becoming immortal.”

She lifted her hand to cup his jaw. “What if I’m not?”

He looked away. “What is the point in thinking such dreary thoughts?” He brightened. “Let’s enjoy every moment and if we are parted, I will never stop looking for a way back to your side.”

Chloe pulled his head down to kiss his lips and then pressed her forehead to his. She whispered, “Lucifer, you are the dearest husband.”

He rubbed his nose against hers, and smiled. “I am, aren’t I? That is the one you can call me.” 

She smiled. “Really? I should have known you would like that; its kind of old fashioned and elegant. Okay, I will call you ‘Dear’ or ‘Husband’ for most occasions and ‘Dearest’ or ‘Dearest Husband’ for when I’m really happy with you.”

He pulled her out of bed. “Hmm… now I feel challenged to reach ‘Dearest’ status, but we don’t have the leisure to play this morning. Come along, my darling, time to get ready.”

With minutes to spare, the happy couple made it to the lobby, where Steve fell into step with them. “The car is here to take you to airport and your corvette has been delivered to the parking garage at LUX.” 

Lucifer pulled a wad of bills out of his jacket and gave them to the young man, “Thank you, Steve.”

He guided Chloe into the back seat of the BMW and joined her. “Wait until you see our place on the beach. The sunsets are very beautiful.” 

Chloe took his hand. “How long is the flight to Maui?”

He shot her a grin, “Long enough to join the mile high club.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nope. Not happening.”

Lucifer laughed. “Agreed. It’s terribly uncomfortable in those tiny bathrooms, but I didn’t want you to feel neglected.”

She squeezed his hand. “You are kidding, right? We’ve gone at it like rabbits for months.”

He sighed, “I suppose I’m making up for lost time.”

Chloe watched him carefully and spotted the worry in his eyes. She couldn’t blame him, given the large amount of obstacles they had overcome to be together. She gave him an encouraging look. “Lucifer, I understand and I have loved every minute of it but I’m not going anywhere.” She snuggled into his side. “We have ten days all to ourselves.”

He ran his tongue across his upper lip. “And ten nights… but I don’t want to exhaust you, so I will make you an offer. The next time we have sex, you initiate it.” 

She raised an eyebrow and smiled dangerously. “Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Michael...

Trixie Espinosa knew she was a smart kid. Her teachers, her friends, her parents and even Lucifer thought so. She was sure he thought so, because he now called her an intelligent child. That hadn’t been the case when they first met. She smiled at the memory of the time he had thrown her doll and told her to fetch. 

She was older now and she understood a lot more things. Like why adults had such a hard time believing that Lucifer and Maze were what they said they were. She walked across the schoolyard and sat on a swing. She smiled and rocked until the swing carried her back and forth in a high arc. 

She carefully glanced out at the street beyond the fenced yard. Yep. The man was still there. He was standing in the shadows of the trees. It was kind of strange. She had seen him for the last few days, always from a distance and always in deep shade. 

One of her classmates shouted her name and Trixie turned to wave. The man was gone when she looked again. 

She didn’t think too much about it, but after that Trixie was more careful to stay with other children and to wait for her Dad near the Crossing Guard lady that monitored the busy street around the school.

It worked until Thursday. The school bell rang and all the kids hurried to the school bus or to their parent’s car. Trixie stood on the steps of the entrance and scanned the area where cars were supposed to park to pick-up kids. Her Dad’s car wasn’t there. She sighed and sat down near the cross walk to wait. After an hour, the crossing guard lady came to stand with her. “Where are your parents, kiddo?”

Trixie shrugged her shoulders. “I guess my Dad is running late. My Mom is out of town with my new Step-Dad.” She smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sure he will be here any minute.”

The elderly woman checked the area. There was no sign of anyone loitering around. “I’m so sorry. I would normally stay with you, but I’ve got to pick up a friend who had a knee operation.” She hesitated, “Maybe you should come with me and I can drop you off at home?”

Trixie thought about it. “No. That’s all right. Like I said, he will be here really soon. I’ll be okay.”

The woman gave her smile. “Of course you will be. I will see you right here again tomorrow.” She quickly walked to her car, but worriedly glanced back at Trixie every so often.

Trixie smiled and waved as the woman drove off. The parking lot and surrounding streets were now completely empty. It began to feel a bit creepy. She hummed a song to herself and tried to ignore the tension in her stomach, but then she felt chills run across her arms. She remembered her lessons with Maze – trust your gut. Trixie looked over her shoulder. She thought she saw someone near the big bushes at the side of the street. The wind swirled around her in a very strange way. Alarm tore through her small body. Trixie ran. She barely made it to the sidewalk. There was a huge rush of air, and a shadow swept over her. She crouched down and screamed.

She fell back onto her butt just as a car slammed to a stop next to her. “Trixie? What happened?” Dan jumped out of the car and rushed to her side.

“I don’t know!” She looked all around and searched the sky. “I thought… I thought…”

“What baby? What scared you?” He rubbed a hand across her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. “Nothing. I was just the only one here and I got worried.”

Dan scowled. “I’m sorry. There was a last minute suspect that I had to talk with. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay?”

She looked at her Dad’s upset face and felt silly for being afraid of nothing. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to be late.”

They got into the car and drove home.

The weekend came and Trixie and her Dad went to the beach to surf. It was fun sitting on the board, even though she kept falling into the water when she tried to stand. She caught a wave in to shore and managed to ride for a minute before she fell into the white foam of the rushing water. She pulled her board onto the beach and pushed the wet hair out of her face. 

Dan followed her out of the water, holding his own surfboard under his arm. “You are doing great, Trixie. Soon you will ride all the way in without getting dunked.”

“Yeah, I want to learn to ride inside the curl of the wave.”

He held up a restraining hand. “Easy there, champ – first you have to learn balance. But for now, its time to go home.”

“Okay, I am a little tired.” She suddenly got a strange feeling and whipped her head around to look down the beach. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw large wings, but the beach was empty. “Do California condors fly around here?”

“Sometimes. Did you see one?”

“Maybe.”

The next week at school, things were better. Trixie didn’t see the tall man and she finally relaxed.

Dan picked her up after work on Friday and grabbed a pizza for dinner. They watched a movie together and fell asleep on the couch. Saturday morning arrived. Trixie fixed herself a bowl of cereal and Dan had a cup of coffee. 

His phone chimed an incoming message; he checked it with a frown. “Oh man. I have to go up to the office for just a minute. I forgot to finalize one of my reports. Will you be all right while I’m gone?” 

“Sure, Dad. I’ll do my homework.” 

“That’s great, sweetheart. Your Mom and Lucifer will be home tonight. Want to go to the airport with me to pick them up?” 

She jumped up and down in excitement. “Yes! I bet Mom and Lucifer will bring me some cool stuff.” 

He ruffled her hair. “I think you are right. Okay, stay put and don’t answer the door while I’m gone.” He grabbed his keys and wallet, “I’ll be back before you finish your homework.” 

Trixie heard the latch of the door as it was locked from the outside. She pulled her math book out of her backpack. She sat on the couch and started her worksheet.

A few minutes later, she heard the door to the balcony slide open. She turned her head in fear and then jumped in surprise. “Lucifer!” She ran over and hugged him, but then looked up to search his face. “You aren’t Lucifer.”

Michael grimaced at the contact. He waited for the child to release him, unsure what to do with the small being latched around his waist. “How do you know?”

Trixie shrugged, “I just do.” She backed away from him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Michael. I am Lucifer’s twin brother.”

Trixie gave him a steady look. There was something about him, something that made her uncomfortable. She wondered about that. If Michael was Lucifer’s brother, he must be an angel from Heaven who was supposed to be a ‘good’, but he felt very wrong. While Lucifer was supposed to be a ‘bad’ angel but he always protected her. She frowned. “Have you been following me around lately?”

“Yes.”

She crossed her arms. “You must be the evil twin. Lucifer is nice, but I don’t like you.” Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t you know it’s not nice to scare kids?”

The angel nodded. “Sometimes fear is warranted. Besides, it is to be expected that you prefer Lucifer. You are his spawn after all.”

Trixie took a step closer. “How did you know he calls me spawn?”

Michael smiled in satisfaction. “I knew it. You aren’t the same as the rest of the mortal herd around here. Come child, I will take you back where you belong.”

Trixie pulled out her knife and tried to look fierce. “My friend Maze taught me how to use this. Stay away.”

Michael knew all about Lucifer’s demon. It didn’t surprise him that the child had been shown fighting techniques. Rather than risk hurting her, he decided to try reason. “Mazikeen is very fierce, and I’m sure she taught you well, but you are too young to battle an archangel. Put the toy away and come along.”

Trixie thought about it and obeyed. She didn’t have surprise on her side and he was very big and tall, just like his brother.

Michael lifted the child into his arms at the same time his wings manifested. He spoke quietly. “Child. I am taking you on a trip. Have you flown with Lucifer before?”

“No. Mom think’s it’s too dangerous.”

The slight weight of her small body brought out strange feelings in the angel. She was Lucifer’s. He shook off the odd sensation and hardened his heart. “All right. You must not wiggle. I will keep you safe during the trip.” 

Trixie looked up at him, her eyes huge with worry. “Okay, but we need to tell my Mom and Dad. They won’t like this.”

Michael frowned as the child’s cheek brushed against his chest. Doubt crept into his heart. It unsettled him how easily the girl called Lucifer ‘Dad’. It felt wrong to use her. He sighed. “Bring me paper and ink. I will leave a note.” 

Michael quickly wrote a note for Lucifer and then he lifted Trixie into his arms again. “Now be still. Your father will come for you and everything will be as it should.” 

He carried the small girl out to the balcony and launched himself into the air. 

Anger burned through Michael as he made the dimension shift. This was all Lucifer’s fault. If not for him, Michael would never have lower himself to visit Earth; would never have spent two weeks watching Lucifer’s child and the man who was keeping her. But once again, he was forced to clean up after his unruly brother. The sooner he delivered the child to Lilith, the better.

Trixie tried to stay still as the world dropped away. From the second Michael flew her into the hot, dirty air above the twilight grimness of Hell, she felt sick. There were so many bad feelings - hate, pain, anger, guilt and sorrow. She could feel the place weeping hurt into her heart. And then she saw them; row after row of demons with weapons. Trixie thought they looked like soldiers from her history class. They were ready for a war. 

Michael glided beyond the demons until everything below was gray and dead, including a river that looked black as tar. Suddenly, he beat his wings to fly higher.

Trixie immediately understood why. They were over an area of steam and geysers that erupted from a patch of boggy, bubbling ground below. 

Once past that danger, he glided downward again. He landed on flat, barren dirt. 

Trixie saw a house in front of her, but she had no time to wonder about it. A man with a face of exposed muscle and bone ran forward. Trixie tried not to stare as she compared his face to how she remembered Maze. 

Michael set her down and spoke without emotion. “This is the child your mistress needs. Do not harm her.” 

The demon growled but nodded. “I’ve been told. I will take her.” 

Michael turned away and Trixie panicked. “Uncle Michael don’t leave me here!” 

The angel froze and clenched his fist, but he didn’t look back. He flew out of Hell as fast as he could. He hoped the memory of the girl’s pleading voice would fade, but it twisted his gut. He blamed his brother all the way back to the Silver City.

As soon as the angel disappeared, the demon grabbed Trixie by one arm and dragged her toward the house. “I’ve got just the place for you to wait. Lilith will come to see you soon.” 

Trixie tried to yank her arm free, but the demon simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her down several sets of stairs and took her to a room. He lit a small lantern. “Now, feel free to scream and cry. I enjoy it.” 

Trixie backed away until she was against the wall. “Stay away from me.” Trixie shuddered; there was something she didn’t understand in the demon’s eyes as he watched her. 

The demon laughed in wicked glee. “I will. For now.” He leaned down to study her as he wiped a filthy hand across his mouth. “But when Lilith no longer needs you, I’ll be back and we will have so much fun then.” The demon growled in anticipation as he walked out of the room, and locked the door. 

Trixie didn’t dare breathe until after she heard him walk away. 

The room was small and dirty. Chains hung from one wall and a bucket sat in the corner. She touched the heavy chains and then walked toward the bucket, but immediately turned toward the other side of the room as the smell reached her. The feeble light of the lantern did very little to hold back the deep shadows of fear that surrounded her. She sank down to the floor to crouch with her back to the wall and her eyes glued to the door. 

She took a deep breath and forced the tears away. Everything would be okay. Michael told her that her Dad would come get her. Of course when Trixie saw she was in Hell, she knew it would be Lucifer who would come. She really hoped he would hurry because Hell was a place she never wanted to see again. 

She waited alone for what felt like hours. Luckily, there was a lot of oil in the lantern and it burned slowly. She consoled herself that she would have light for a long time. She finally heard the lock of her door open. A woman with dark hair and green eyes walked in. There was something in the way she moved that reminded Trixie of Maze.

The woman stared at her. “Hello Beatrice. My name is Lilith. Do you know why you are here?”

Trixie nodded. “Yes. You want Lucifer for some reason, so you took me.”

“Exactly right.” Lilith tipped her head in disappointment. “But now that I see you, I can’t imagine why Lucifer would bother to save you.” She offered a spiteful look of fake pity. “You are most likely going to be with me for a very long time…”

Anger flashed across the little girl’s face. “He’ll come! And he’s going to kick your butt for taking me. So you better be nice if you don’t want to be in big trouble.”

Lilith laughed in delight. “Perfect. If he doesn’t come in a day or two, I’ll have someone bring you food and water… unless I forget.” As she left the room, she stopped to stare at the single dim flame. “Light is such a comfort.” She smiled as she slowly leaned down and extinguished the fire. The cell was plunged into total darkness. Without a word, Lilith left the room and locked the door. 

Trixie felt for her knife and gripped it as tight as she could while she crouched in the blackness. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she buried her face against her knees. Her small body rocked as she cried. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and whispered to herself, “It’s okay… It’s okay. He will come and get me. He will… He will.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature for descriptions of sexual situations, but there’s information you shouldn’t skip. If you want to skim past the sex, it’s obvious where it will start and you can pick back up with a paragraph that begins “For the next several days…” Enjoy this chapter because after it, the honeymoon is over.

During the same ten days that Michael stalked Trixie, far away on the island of Maui…

Lucifer and Chloe arrived at their very private bungalow on a secluded beach. It was perfect and as promised, Lucifer carried Chloe over the threshold. They played in the ocean, ate the cold seafood salad and fruit in the well-stocked refrigerator, watched the glorious sunset and fell into bed with the sounds of sea and wind to lull them to sleep.

The second day, they took an early morning walk along the fine, white sand of the beach and let the ocean waves wash over their legs and feet. Then they drove their rental car to the top of a volcano. Chloe took tons of pictures for Trixie because the crater of the volcano, with its red dirt and rocks, looked a lot like Mars. They took a narrow road through lush forest-covered hills and stopped for lunch while it rained. They browsed through a gift shop and bought Trixie some colorful shirts, a conch shell and a beach towel with a Maui ocean scene on it. When the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared, they drove back to town. 

They ended the day at a luau. Lucifer put wild orchids in Chloe’s hair and touched her often as they ate. A stroke of his fingers along her arm, the gentle touch of his lips near her ear, or the brush of his thumb on her wrist, kept Chloe in a state of tingling awareness. As the light faded, performers danced, shaking their hips in a hula. They pulled Chloe out of her chair to dance while Lucifer watched. The look in his eyes sent heat straight to her core, but when they got back to their bungalow, she took a shower and fell asleep snuggled in his arms. It took Lucifer a lot longer to sleep as he contemplated the idea that Chloe might not need lovemaking as much as he did.

By the third evening, Lucifer was ready to kick himself for his offer to let Chloe decide on their next tryst. He dug out his pack of cigarettes. “Chloe, I need a smoke. I’m going out to the beach for a moment.”

She nervously jumped up from the sofa. “Oh, please don’t smoke.”

“Darling, I’m losing my mind. We made a deal and I will stick to it, but I need something to calm the tension.”

She bit her lip, “I don’t want you to smoke because I want to make love.”

He blinked at her in surprised relief and tossed the pack of cigarettes aside. “Oh, thank Go… goodness.” 

She twisted her fingers together nervously. “Um, I brought silk scarves. I thought we might try one of the things you said you like? Are you still interested in being tied to the bed?”

He looked at her in awe. She knew exactly what the past two nights without sex would do to him. “Well played, love. I bloody-well am.”

He quickly shed his clothes and pulled the sheets back on the bed. Chloe gathered four long, red silk scarves and waited for Lucifer to get settled onto his back on the bed. She carefully tied his wrists to the bedposts but kept his legs together so that she could tie both his ankles with a single scarf while he offered advice.

“Around the wrist twice and then cross the pieces before you tie them to the bed. Now with the ankles, wrap each one before you tie them together.” He studied her work. “Very nicely done.”

“They aren’t too tight?”

“No. I’m perfectly fine, love.”

She kissed his lips with a quick peck. “All right then. Stay. Good Devil.”

She smiled and gave him a small wave as she disappeared into the bathroom. They both knew the scarves were symbolic. It would be his choice to stay still for her.

She was pleased to see him anxiously waiting when she appeared again in a sheer, red teddy and matching panties. She walked slowly toward the bed and stopped so that he could look at her. 

His eyes traveled from her face, down her body and up again. 

The heat in his gaze nearly caused her legs to buckle, but she kept a smile on her lips. She decided it was her turn. Her gaze wandered from his long, narrow feet, up his legs to his hips, where she let her eyes rest on his ‘not so average’ assets. She followed the line of muscle up his stomach and chest to his strong arms stretched out on either side of his head. The scarlet scarves tied to his wrists looked like mere decorations as his fingers curled around the metal rods of the headboard. She ended her examination by letting her eyes travel from the dark shadow of scruff along his jaw to his strong nose and dark eyes. She stared at his handsome face in awe. “I have missed making love to you so much the last couple of nights. You’ve been so patient, but I am going to test your resolve now.” She stepped closer to the side of the bed and tried her best to be a wicked temptress. “Look at you, all laid out before me. Thank you for giving me the control to please you for a change.” She reached out to run her fingers from his hip up to his chest. “You are so perfect.” 

Lucifer watched her in anticipation. “As are you.”

She put one knee on the bed next to his waist and licked his nipple. When it hardened, she took the tight little nub into her mouth and sucked gently. She sat up and reached for the extra red scarf. “I’m going to tease you until you beg for mercy.” 

He smirked. “Oh darling, the Devil has huge reserves of will pow…” His voice went up an octave as she gently cupped him, “-er! Chloe!” He jerked involuntarily as he felt her wrap the silk scarf around his length and then pull it carefully so that it slid around him, tightening before it slipped free. She repeated the process as Lucifer arched his hips, closed his eyes and moaned. Next she folded the scarf into a long rectangle and laid it lengthwise from his upper thighs to the top of his manhood, covering him. She slowly trailed the silk upward, revealing her prize. Lucifer clenched his jaw as his body jerked under the soft, teasing stroke. Her gentle exploration of his body with the silk was driving him mad with need. 

He had used scarves many times before on countless others, but never had he given anyone control over him. He realized how completely he trusted her to never hurt him. Excitement poured through him as he waited to see what she would do next. Mesmerized, he watched her lips descend to his flesh. 

She kissed his other nipple and then tied the spare scarf in a band around Lucifer’s bicep like a badge of honor. She sat back on the bed and slowly shimmed out of her red panties as she watched his eyes dilate to almost black. She got on her hands and knees to kiss her way up his stomach, to his abs and pectorals. His eyes closed at the sensation. She settled on top of him, straddling his waist. Her beautiful breasts were displayed before him and he reached to touch, before he remembered the silk ties. 

He stilled and kept his hands in place, but it was obvious how very affected he was. Unable to stop himself, he thrust his hips against her. His intense eyes caught hers. His voice, low and rough, reminded Chloe that she had the King of Hell for a lover. He spoke his need as absolute truth. “I desire you.”

The words were so filled by power, that even Chloe felt his gift. She closed her eyes as heat pulsed through her and her heart rate leapt.

She leaned forward to press against him as her lips trailed to his shoulder and then up the side of his neck. She sucked a mark onto his sensitive skin. She whispered, “And you will have me.” 

He groaned and lifted his hips, but kept his hands at the headboard. 

Chloe rubbed against his length letting him feel how ready she was. “This is for you.” 

He gave a choked cry. “Chloe darling, I want to be inside you.” 

She smiled and kissed him, offering her tongue. He opened for her and used his own tongue to stroke and caress hers as he explored her entire mouth desperately. When they broke off to breathe, she lined herself up with him and sank down until they were joined. Sweat broke out on Lucifer’s chest and he clenched his jaw as she moved. She knew he was close. She whispered. “I’m yours. All yours. Take what you need.”

Lucifer easily ripped the scarves away from the bed and his ankles. He rose up and rolled her beneath him, to immediately surge back into her familiar heat. He was too far-gone to worry about technique. He gripped her hip to anchor her to him as he raced toward release. He let his desire free, moving instinctively to seek the pleasure only she could give. She moved with him, meeting his thrusts and taking all his passion. 

The only thought in his head was ‘mine’ as his wings burst from his back and his hips snapped forward. With a deep, satisfied shout, he found his release. Chloe was a split second behind him. Her high-pitched cry of pleasure was a siren’s song, and she curled her hands into his feathers as her entire body quaked beneath him. His reaction was immediate. He pulled back and surged into her again to climax a second time. 

He collapsed on top of her as they both tried to breathe. Eventually they relaxed in the afterglow. When he could move, he shrugged his wings away, kissed her neck and curled her into his side. “Are you all right?”

She grinned, “More than all right…”

He toyed with her hair. “I lost myself in what I feel for you. I didn’t hold back. I’m relieved I didn’t hurt you.”

“You never would and…” she ran her hand over the red scarf still banded on his arm, “I don’t want you to hold anything back from me.”

He rubbed her hip. “Deal. And by the way, I’m buying you a crate of silk scarves. That was really good. Really… good…”

She wiggled deeper into his arms. “Yeah, I could tell when you…” She rubbed his shoulders but avoided the crescent areas where his wings were tucked away. “I liked it too. It was nice to get you excited, to focus on you for a change. And I got to look at you and touch you, exactly as I wanted. It was… mmm…” 

Lucifer huffed out a laugh. “Keep talking like that and I’ll be inside you again.”

She mumbled sleepily, “okay…”

He cuddled her and kissed her hair. “Maybe later.” They fell asleep snuggled together.

The next several days passed quickly. They spent time sightseeing, playing in the ocean, reading together in a large hammock under the palm trees and making love. Chloe even let him use the velvet handcuffs on her. Before they knew it, the next to last day arrived.

They walked hand in hand up to their place after an early morning stroll along the beach. Lucifer gave her a long, tender kiss, “Darling, I need to drive to the grocers. I know you went yesterday, but I forgot to ask for more shampoo. I’ll be back later.”

Chloe gave him a distracted smile, “Okay. That’s fine.”

As soon as he left, Chloe went to the bathroom and pulled a small sack out of the lower cabinet. She stared at the pregnancy test. She gnawed at her lower lip. It was probably nothing, but better to be sure. She took the test.

The answer appeared in the window. Chloe placed the device on the counter and walked out onto the beach to think. 

Lucifer arrived a few minutes later. He set the bouquet of flowers he purchased for his bride on the table and called out. “Chloe, I’m back.” 

The place felt empty, but he walked around just to make sure. He took his shampoo into the bathroom, and found the test. He stared at the ‘Pregnant’ readout and sank to the floor. 

That’s where Chloe found him when she returned from her walk. “Lucifer, what are you doing?”

He slowly raised his confused face to her and showed her the test in his hand. “Something you want to tell me, darling?”

She answered quietly, “Yes. I bought the test yesterday with the groceries. I thought maybe my cycle was just off, but as you can see, I’m pregnant.”

“Yes, that is bloody obvious. The big question is who is the lucky man?” He looked up at her with hurt eyes. 

She dropped down in front of him, took his face in both hands and locked eyes with him. “You are.” 

His heart rate spiked with anger. “Chloe, you promised never to lie to me.”

She kept her eyes on his. “And I have kept that promise. This child is yours. There has been no one else in over a year.”

He shook his head. “That’s impossible.”

“So you said, but we’ve been having a lot of unprotected sex and I think maybe your mortality glitch around me turned you human enough to create a child. Or maybe my immortality made it work? The soul mate thing?” When he didn’t respond, she gave him an angry frown. “I know you are upset, but if you honestly think I would have sex with anyone else while telling you I love you, then we have a real problem.”

He studied her innocent, somewhat angry face and fought past his initial reaction. He knew with certainty that no other woman in history had conceived a child by him. Then again, she was like no other woman – she was his miracle and his soul mate. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I know you didn’t cheat on me. I simply don’t understand.” 

He carefully extended his fingers to gently press them against her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated. With a surprised yelp he pulled his hand away. “I can feel it – a touch of the divine.” He placed one hand against her cheek, his eyes soft. “I put a child in you?” 

She nodded slowly. 

His face shifted from relief that she hadn’t lied, to absolute terror. He began to hyperventilate. “What have I done? I don’t know how to take care of urchins, especially tiny, newborn ones. I’m going to be a horrible father.”

“Lucifer, it’s okay. You are going to be fine.” She suddenly looked very unsure. “Unless of course you really don’t want a child. Does this change how you feel about me?”

“No! No. My love, my feelings for you will never change. You are my match; a miracle just for me.” 

His words worked their way into his deepest fears. Lucifer’s face went cold, his eyes wild. “Dad knew.” 

He snapped the pregnancy test in half and tossed it in the trash. “He knew, Chloe. That night I asked you to marry me on the beach, he said something about we could expect the bond to deliver changes. I thought he meant immortality, but he knew you could… that you would carry my child. That sneaky, manipulative…”

Chloe blinked the tears out of her eyes. She privately agreed with Lucifer; his Father had known that night, but it didn’t change anything. She crossed her arms over her chest to hold herself together. “I don’t care what your Father did or didn’t know. I’m asking if you want to have this baby with me? That is all that matters.”

He stopped ranting and really looked at her. The worry and unhappiness in her eyes destroyed him. He sighed and placed one hand back on her stomach, gently caressing. “Oh darling, you are all that matters. I have no idea how to go about this, but I will find a way. This child is something we created together, so of course I will take responsibility.” He gave a small laugh. “There’s an entire section for dead-beat fathers in Hell. Can’t end up in one of those rooms, now can I?”

She tried to smile back. His words weren’t exactly overflowing with joy, but perhaps in time he would understand. “Okay. I can work with that. Everything is going to be fine.”

He gave her an unsteady smile. “I will need to process this with Linda, and she can tell us what it was like with Charlie.” He tilted his head in concern, “But are you sure you want the Devil’s child?”

She felt the insecurity behind his question. She leaned in to kiss him. “Listen to me. I know all of you. I’ve seen all of you and I can honestly say you are not the Devil to me. You are Lucifer Morningstar and this is your child. So yes I am very sure I want this.” 

He allowed her to pull him to his feet. He tugged his shirt back into shape. He had no idea how to feel about the child, but he still loved and desired his wife. He pushed aside his fears and found his sense of humor. “All right, that’s settled then.” He smirked. “I guess you didn’t need the eggs after all… just the rooster.” 

Chloe snorted with laughter.

He gave her a long, considering look. “Since this is our last night before the flight back to L.A., how do you feel about some attention from your impossibly fertile husband?”

She smiled at him in relief, “Hmmm… I guess it would be a shame to waste our last night.” Her grin became wicked as she pulled the ribbon ties at her shoulders and allowed her dress to slide off and pool around her feet. 

She giggled as Lucifer lunged at her, and lifted her naked body into his arms. “Come to bed, Mrs. Morningstar.”

She pushed her worries aside as she kissed her husband.

The flight back to L.A. was long and the perfect place to talk more about their future. Chloe held his hand. “So, since I’m pregnant, does that mean I’m not really becoming immortal?”

He frowned in thought. “I don’t know darling. The baby will be part Celestial and not to brag, but I am second only to Dad himself in power. This child will be capable of many things. But to your question, having a baby with me doesn’t discount your own change, in fact it may have made it easier to get you pregnant.” 

He unconsciously rubbed his thumb along her wrist. “We could, in theory, have a large number of Nephilim together given an eternal timeframe. However, we won’t know if you are immortal until it becomes obvious that you are no longer aging or until bullets start to bounce off you.” He gave her a small snarky grin, “And, unlike some people, I don’t plan on shooting you to find out.” 

She jerked her hand away from his. “It was your idea! You told me to shoot you!”

He grinned. “So I did.” He reached for her hand again. “Now as I was saying, if you are still human, then maybe I have changed enough for us to procreate.” 

Chloe chewed at her lower lip. “That is a lot to process, but I do have one more question. Try not to freak out, okay?”

He gave her a wary nod.

She rushed her question out. “Would you ever want to have more children after this one? 

Lucifer’s eyes got huge as saucers, “More children? You really want to create more of the exhausting, little burdens?” 

Chloe hoped the happy expression on her face showed her feelings, but she didn’t take any chances. “I wouldn’t say no to more, but it’s okay if you want to see how things go with this first one. I love you no matter what you decide.” 

He gave her a confident smirk, but she felt his fingers tremble against her arm. “Let me think about it, all right? The process of creation is one of my favorite activities so I suppose I could give in to your rampant lust for me, but as I mentioned earlier, I don’t think I’ll make a very good Father. I’m also concerned about my family. When they find out, there could be complications.” 

It was Chloe’s turn to stare. She ignored his worry about fatherhood and latched onto his second concern, “Like when your brother caused me to get into a car wreck?” 

He pulled her into his side and felt her bury her face against his chest. “Don’t worry my love, I won’t let anything happen to you or our child.” 

He stared out the window and watched the clouds as he thought about Chloe’s wish for more children. It made him uncomfortable. Was this his Dad’s endgame? Was the love he and Chloe felt for each other, preordained to make a new race of angels? Why else would the Detective suddenly want to reproduce, especially with him? What purpose did it serve? More than ever, he needed to have a long chat with dear old Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers - I've had some trouble posting this morning, but I think I've got it fixed.

The Los Angeles International Airport was busy, but Chloe and Lucifer’s flight arrived right on time. Their first class seats guaranteed they were among the first off the plane. They didn’t even make it onto the concourse before they saw Dan running toward them. 

Chloe took one look at his face and knew something terrible had happened. She looked all around. “Dan, where is Trixie?”

Dan dropped his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Chlo.”

Lucifer slipped a comforting arm around Chloe’s waist. “What happened Daniel?” 

“Your flight was already in route when somebody took Trixie.”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. “Why didn’t you call us?”

There was nothing you could do. Did you really want me to give you that news by phone?”

Her eyes flashed in anger. “Yes!” Then she took a breath. “No. So what happened?”

“She was at my place. I just went down to the precinct for a minute…” Dan rubbed a hand across his eyes. “Whoever it was must have been watching for their chance.” 

Lucifer reached out and took hold of Dan’s shoulders. He drew him close and stared straight in his eyes. “Who would want to take her? Your greatest desire right now must be to get her back. Think Daniel.” 

Dan’s eyes went unfocused under the force of Lucifer’s power. “Maybe someone from the gang that Maze and I beat up? Or maybe it was revenge from that rich guy. I tipped him off that Lucifer broke his son’s back. He tried to have Lucifer killed and failed. He went to jail and maybe he blames me?” 

Chloe’s pale face went from shocked to incredibly angry.

Dan relaxed as Lucifer looked away, but immediately tensed up again. “I didn’t mean to blurt that out. I wanted Lucifer to get a little payback but things went wrong.” 

Chloe and Lucifer both stared at him in silent anger.

“Look, after Charlotte died, I made some mistakes. But, I can’t tie those events to what happened to Trixie this afternoon. We don’t know who took her.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for an instant as he fought with his irritation. “I’m beginning to think you don’t like me, Detective Douche.”

Chloe put her hand on Lucifer’s chest. “I’m upset too, but we don’t have time for this.” She turned and ran up the concourse. “I want to see all the evidence.”

Dan and Lucifer followed her. Dan pointed to where his car was parked. “Ella is going to meet us at the Penthouse with whatever evidence has come in so far.” 

Lucifer and Chloe jumped into the backseat. “Don’t worry darling. We’ll get her back. I am most anxious to deal out punishment to whoever has done this.” 

Dan turned on his lights and siren and sped toward LUX. “A team is working on my apartment, if there are any clues, we will find them.”

“How did they get in?” 

“We don’t know. The front door was still bolted. There was no sign of forced entry. I’ve asked for all the video from the surveillance cameras around the building. Hopefully that will give us a lead.”

When they arrived at LUX, Ella was waiting at the elevator. She hugged Chloe. “I know we will get her back.” She stepped aside and gave Lucifer a worried glance. “We found this in Dan’s apartment. We think it was on the kitchen table, but a breeze must have sent it under the couch.” 

Dan took the plastic bag from Ella. It contained a single sheet of Trixie’s notebook paper. He read it out loud. “Tell him his child is with Lilith. He must return to keep her safe.” Dan shook his head in total confusion, “I have no idea what that means. I don’t know a Lilith. Return where?”

Lucifer clenched his fist. “It’s for me, Daniel.”

Ella set up her laptop. “Um, guys, we also have video, but you aren’t going to believe it. This is from exactly the same time you two were landing at the airport, yet it shows a guy that looks a lot like Lucifer carrying Trixie out onto the balcony. But there is some kind of video glitch. It makes this guy look like he has wings. Maybe a bird flew into the lens?” 

“It’s my twin brother, Michael.” 

Dan and Ella exchanged glances. “Should we put out an APB on Michael Morningstar?” 

“That won’t do any good. I think you should both go home now. I’ll get Beatrice back safely.” 

Ella shook her head, “But dude, we can help!” 

“Ms. Lopez, I don’t have time to explain, but believe me when I say you don’t want to be here for what happens next.” 

Dan got in his face, “We aren’t leaving!” 

“Fine, I don’t have time to argue. Both of you sit down on the couch and try not to go insane, please.” He turned to his wife. “Chloe, my twin brother has taken Trixie to Hell. I have to go.” 

Chloe’s face went pale. “But isn’t Michael the one who hates you the most?”

He dropped his eyes. “It’s complicated.” 

Chloe chewed at her bottom lip. “I don’t want you to go, but you have to get Trixie.” She touched his wrist. “Please be careful!” 

Lucifer leaned down to kiss her desperately. He gave her a reassuring smile as his wings burst from his shoulder blades.

Dan and Ella clutched at each other in wide-eyed shock. 

Ella shouted. “Oh my God! You are not a method actor. I’m friends with…” 

Dan yelled over Ella’s words. “Holy shit! My child is in Hell? My ex-wife married the Devil?”

Chloe ignored the outburst and stepped back, “Please don’t get hurt.”

Lucifer nodded and with a strong downbeat of his wings, he was airborne. Chloe watched as he cleared the building. Above him the air shimmered and shifted. It looked like ripples on a calm pool of water radiating outward. Lucifer flew directly into it. 

Chloe screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. 

Far above, Lucifer also yelled in agony as the dimension portal collapsed. He quickly landed on the balcony and helped Chloe to her feet. “Are you all right?” 

She gave him a sharp shake of her head. “Yes. The pain is gone now. What happened?”

“I have a suspicion. Do you think you can withstand it if I try again?” He jerked his chin toward the sky.

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

He launched himself into the sky and attempted to open the portal. All seemed fine until he stretched his hand out into the shift.

Chloe doubled over. “Stop!”

Lucifer immediately let the portal dissipate and landed beside her. “I’m sorry my love.”

“What is happening? Why can’t you go get Trixie?”

Dan and Ella watched from the sofa, frozen like two rabbits avoiding the notice of a hawk.

Lucifer helped Chloe to a patio chair and set down beside her. “Do you remember the night I was supposed to go back to Hell?”

“Not funny. Yes, I remember hitting my head and losing my memories, which caused you to stay with me and send Maze back to Hell. So?”

“That night, when you shouted that you loved me, you also said that I couldn’t leave you. It struck me as odd, honestly. I think you somehow sensed the bond we were about to form.”

“You think you can’t go through the dimension shift because we are soul mates and locked together?”

Dan and Ella listened with their mouths hanging open. 

Ella leaned over to Dan and whispered. “Soul mates?” 

Dan raised his eyes toward the ceiling in disgust, “Of course they are.”

Lucifer ignored them. “Our twined souls seem to be the problem. The link between us has gotten so strong that I can’t get back to Hell now without hurting or possibly even killing both of us.”

Chloe started to shake. “No. No, you have to save Trixie!” She gripped his sleeve as the truth registered. “We have to save Trixie. Come on, partner, let’s go get my daughter.” 

She didn’t wait for a response. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and gun stowed in Lucifer’s closet. She marched back to him, “Let’s go.”

Lucifer stared at her. He noted the stubborn jut of her chin and the fire in her eyes. He sighed, “You won’t take no for an answer, will you.”

“She’s my child.”

He cupped her jaw with his longer fingers, “And you are pregnant with my child.”

Dan’s sharp intake of air went unnoticed.

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. “I know. I’m scared, but we don’t have a choice.”

“No, we don’t. I would do anything for Beatrice, but if I have to take you into danger, I’m going to twist the odds in our favor.” Lucifer lifted his hands to put his palms together in prayer. 

Immediately Amenadiel soared in. “What’s wrong, Luci?” 

He noticed Dan and Ella wrapped together fearfully on the couch. He put his wings away and smiled sheepishly, “Hey guys.”

Lucifer continued to pray. Within moments Azrael and Remiel also appeared.

“Sisters, this is my wife, Chloe. Chloe’s child, Beatrice has been taken to Hell. I’m going to need reinforcements to get her back.”

Ella shouted and tried to jump up from the couch, as Dan held her in place. “Rae-rae??

Azrael looked guilty, happy and shocked all in succession, “Hey, Ella. Surprise! Um, we’ll talk.” She turned to her brother. “Congratulations on bonding, Lu. But sorry about the child; why would Mazikeen do that!”

“Pay attention people. Maze didn’t. Lilith did and will be waiting for us. Chloe and I are indeed bonded, so I can’t go through the portal without her.” 

He rushed into the penthouse and grabbed several blades hung decoratively near his bookshelves. He grabbed the Kevlar vest he never wore and pushed it toward Chloe. “Get this on.” 

She slipped into it as he strapped two knives to his legs. “We need to be as prepared as possible.” 

Amenadiel grabbed Lucifer’s arm. “Luci, if you take Chloe, you will be vulnerable.”

Lucifer pulled free from his brother’s hold. “I am aware, but it doesn’t matter.” He lifted a long sword from the wall and handed it to Remi. 

Amenadiel scowled. “I don’t agree, but the child must be saved. Apologies.” He grabbed a blade for himself and tossed another to Rae-rae. “We are ready.”

Lucifer gave a look of apology to the two humans caught in the worst sort of reveal. “Ms. Lopez. Daniel. I’m sorry you had to learn about things this way, but we just don’t have time. Please don’t be broken. Call Dr. Linda if you need to talk. She knows.” He turned to leave, but had a final thought. “And Daniel, I’m not evil. I don’t want Trixie’s soul. I’ll do everything in my power to bring her back safely.”

He left them sitting silently frozen on the couch. 

The siblings all walked briskly out onto the patio, and wings appeared on each angel in turn. 

They took flight as Lucifer swung Chloe up into his arms and followed. She held his neck tightly as they flew. “Chloe, I’m taking you to a terrible place. You must stay near me and let me protect you. We will get Trixie back.” 

She nodded against his neck just as the world shifted.

Dan and Ella watched everyone fly away. Fly away… The both stared at the balcony waiting for the world to make sense again.

Ella was the first to speak. “Okay to recap. Lucifer is the Devil. Chloe is pregnant. Trixie is in Hell. Lucifer’s siblings are angels. My friendly ghost is an angel. God is real.” She sat silently for another ten minutes before she spoke again. “I need a drink.” 

Dan gave her a dazed look. “I knew there was something weird about that guy. I knew it. He’s the Devil, Ella. His ability to make people talk is no trick. Who knows what else he is capable of doing. He might tempt us, drive us insane or flat out kill us. Shouldn’t we get guns and try to kill him first?”

Ella shook him, “No! Dan, we don’t kill anyone. Lucifer is the brightest of God’s angels. He rules over Hell to punish the bad. He is tempting, but it’s all about choice, so our decisions are on us. Don’t go vigilante on me. Did you not see the other angels come to him to save your daughter? He’s a good guy.”

Dan blinked. “Right. Okay, you are right. Amenadiel wouldn’t stand up for him if he was… was…” Dan sucked in a breath. “Amenadiel is an angel. He told me…” Tears leaked from his eyes as he remembered a past conversation. “Charlotte is truly in Heaven.” 

Ella followed his thinking. She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Yes. She is.”

He quickly wiped at his eyes, only to feel his biggest fear settle into his gut. He stared into the distance to avoid Ella’s eyes as he quietly asked, “Do you think he can save Trixie?”

She smiled. “Yes. Lucifer always comes through for the people he cares about. It’s going to be okay.”

Dan nodded. “Thanks. So now we wait.”

Ella stood up and walked toward the mirrored shelves of alcohol behind Lucifer’s personal bar. “Yeah, but I’m not going to wait sober. You want whiskey or rum?” 

“Whiskey.” He stood up on shaking legs and then froze again. “There are two things running through my head right now. The first is I want Trixie back safe.”

“It’s going to happen, Dan. I know it.” She handed him an entire bottle of whiskey. “What the second thing?”

Dan looked at her with steady eyes. “When I die, I’m going to Hell.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and commenting on this story. Your kind words are the only reason I will finish this. I think its good, but I don't get nearly the hits that many other writers get. That tells me most of the readers out here want something I'm not supplying. So, I'll be taking a break from writing after I complete this one. Love to all who have kept me going and who find enjoyment in my stories. Truly, thank you.

Lucifer flew high into the sky above LUX, holding Chloe tight to his chest. He felt trapped in his worst nightmare. Trixie, Chloe and his unborn child would all be touched by Hell. He tried to push the fear away, but it felt as if he was once again fated to be poison for everyone he cared about. He opened the portal of shifting realities with a sense of dread. 

Chloe closed her eyes tight and tucked her face against Lucifer’s neck as vertigo made her whimper. Everything felt horribly wrong and she thought she might be sick, until her attention was drawn inward. She felt the presence of Lucifer’s child within her, flickering brightly - twinkling for her as if to calm and reassure her that all was well. She relaxed in Lucifer’s arms. 

And then all Hell broke lose. As soon as they came out of the dimension shift, fire and screams surrounded them. The heat struck Chloe like a blow as they soared into the air above a gray city in chaos. There was fighting in the ruins of what were once streets and buildings. The constant clang of weapons and screams of death echoed all around them as demons fought. 

Remiel, Azrael and Amenadiel flew toward the Fortress. Lucifer followed behind as he surveyed the damage to the City. 

On the plaza, Maze, Eve, Keejun and Lembos battled side by side in defense of the Fortress. Suddenly the sound of wings filled the air. Remiel and Azrael swooped downward, crossing paths in flight with their blades drawn. Behind them came Amenadiel, the warrior angel, fierce and ready to battle. But the sight that made every demon seize up in fear was the King of Hell himself. Brilliant white wings flashing in the gloom, while his eyes glowed scarlet. The fact that he carried a woman in his arms mattered not the least. It was obvious the King was angry and ready to punish all who followed Lilith. The invaders took one look and ran in terror. Maze spun and threw her knife to kill the last demon foolish enough to attack rather than run. Her blade returned to her hand as the angels landed. 

Keejun snarled and Lembos tensed as he watched the Lord of Hell touch ground, surrounded by more angels than he had seen in his entire existence. 

Maze barked an order. “Stand down. These are friends.”

Lucifer gently set Chloe on her feet and looked at Maze. “What happened?”

“Lilith. She’s been secretly building forces in the Southlands. She told her army the King of Hell was gone forever and she was the rightful queen. She invaded the city.” 

Chloe cut in. “Maze, she’s got Trixie.”

Maze slammed her fist into her other palm. “I’m going to kill her this time. How the Hell did she even get to Earth?”

Remi responded. “She didn’t.” She gave Lucifer an apologetic frown. “I saw Michael in the Silver City right before I answered your prayer, brother. Lilith asked Michael for help. She said you were ignoring your duty to Hell and needed a way to draw you back. She told him Trixie was your child, and the only way to force you into doing your job. Michael thought Trixie belonged in Hell.” 

Lucifer shuddered. “That’s the most hideous thing I’ve ever heard. No child should be in Hell, but my twin hasn’t believed anything good about me for a very long time.” His voice became dangerously calm. “Is he here?”

Remi gave a decisive shake of her head. “No. He’s disappeared. He didn’t want to be involved further. He seemed to have some doubt about his actions. However, he still hates humanity and blames them for everything that happened with you in the Silver City.”

“That idiot. My decisions were my own.” He clenched his jaw. “I believe Michael and I are overdue for a confrontation, but since he’s removed himself, it will have to wait for another time.”

Chloe fumed, “Look, I know all the fighting in your family is awful, but right now we need to focus. Where would Lilith take my daughter?”

Maze glanced at Lucifer. “She has a house on the edge of town, but you know it’s a trap, right?”

Lucifer agreed. “Of course, but it doesn’t matter. We have to save Trixie and get her and Chloe out of here.”

A loyal demon cautiously skirted the plaza to avoid all the angels. He ran to Keejun to speak rapidly. 

Keejun nodded and strode to Maze. “We’ve pushed Lilith’s forces back. The city is clear except for the area around Lilith’s home. Some of her demons are going there for orders, while others are taking the road back to the Southlands.”

Amenadiel paced. “She knows by now that you didn’t come alone. She will be desperate. Her bid to take over has failed. Now she only has Trixie to lead Lucifer into her trap.” He glanced at Chloe, unable to speak the truth.

Remi did it for him. “She will kill the child as soon as Lucifer arrives. It is the best strategy to enrage him into attacking her mindlessly.”

Chloe gripped Lucifer’s hand hard. She forced herself into strategic thinking. “I’m not convinced she wants a fight with him. Maybe Trixie is a bargaining chip. In either case, we can’t give her Lucifer. At least not until we have Trixie safely away. If we can sneak in and find Trixie, then Azrael and Remi can fly us out. Remi, you can take Trixie back through the barrier and Azrael can fly me to the Fortress. Lucifer will be invulnerable again. Then he can deal with Lilith and we can go home.”

Lucifer flatly refused. “No. I don’t like it. It puts you at too much risk.” He stared down into her eyes. “Chloe I brought you through the barrier because there was no other way, but I want you locked into the highest, strongest tower of the Fortress and guarded until I can deal with Lilith. You will be safe and I’ll be invulnerable. I can tear Lilith’s house apart until I have Trixie.”

She thought about it, but shook her head. “It’s too risky. If you attack, they could kill Trixie before you can get to her.” She gave him a pleading look. “You know I’ve got the training and skills. Let me do this. I’ll have your sisters and Maze as backup.”

He sighed and gave her a stern look. “All right, Detective. As your consultant, I agree to the plan. However, as your husband, I hate it.” Lucifer gave her a small smile, while his fierce eyes sought out his siblings. Each understood his silent message. Save Chloe and Trixie first.

Maze frowned. She knew Lucifer would give up his own life, if it meant safety for his human family. Too bad she wasn’t going to allow it. She was Lucifer’s shield and she wouldn’t let him die. She looked at each angel in turn. “My mother will have put a guard on Trixie by now, but she will expect an attack from the North. Here’s the plan. Remiel and Azrael will fly Chloe and me past my mother’s home. We’ll circle around and make our way through the steam vents.”

Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath, ready to argue.

Maze cut him off with a look. “I know that’s a dangerous path, but that’s exactly why Lilith won’t expect it. I hunted and trained there often. It won’t be guarded and I can get all of us through. The back of her house has access to her dungeon, which is where I expect to find Trixie. We will get her and Chloe safely out. Keejun and Lembos will continue to direct our forces to push the fighting back toward the river. Amenadiel, you and Lucifer will stay here to give us some time and then confront Lilith. Keep her occupied while we get Trixie out. Once our humans are safely away, the rest will be easy.”

Eve touched Maze’s arm. “You forgot about my part.”

Maze shook her head, “No, I didn’t. You have no part in this. You stay here in the Fortress.”

“But, I want to help.”

Maze lifted one hand to cup Eve’s cheek. “No. Lilith hates you almost as much as Lucifer. You need to stay out of this one.” She stepped back and turned away from the shocked, hurt expression on Eve’s face to speak to everyone else. “Let’s go.”

Lucifer nodded and gave Chloe a passionate kiss, “Be careful.” 

She hugged him tightly. “I will be waiting for you. Stay safe so we can go home.”

He took a deep, satisfied breath. Chloe and Trixie were his home; the truth of it settled into his heart. His face became serious. “Okay let’s do this.”

Eve watched Chloe and Maze get carried high into the sky by the female angels. They disappeared into the low hanging clouds. She gave Amenadiel and Lucifer a fake smile, “Okay, well, I’ll just go back to my rooms now.”

Lucifer tried to understand the expression on her face. “You know she only wants to keep you safe, don’t you?”

Eve let her frustration show. “Yes. I do. But when you love someone, it’s not a one-sided thing. I want her safe too and I want to face the danger with her.” 

He tipped his head. “But you are human. Maze and I are much better equipped for this sort of thing.”

She gripped his forearm. “Yes, yet both of you love a human. I guess that’s difficult for you, but you need to understand. When humans truly love, we are driven to protect, just the same as you. That’s why Chloe insisted on being involved and it’s why I wanted to help.” 

Lucifer tipped his head. “But all this strength and power has to be good for something. I need to protect her. She’s the most important person in my life.” He clenched his fist. “I should have locked her in the Fortress.”

“Right, and if you had, you would be sleeping alone for a very long time.” Eve gave him a tender smile. “What you don’t seem to understand is that you are the most important person in her life too. If Chloe lost you, I honestly don’t think she would ever be okay again, but real love is worth the risk.” The serious expression on her face lightened as her lips quirked up into a tiny smile. “Good luck…”

She walked away from them and immediately took a side passage out of the plaza. She checked the street carefully before she stepped out of the shadows. She thought of Maze as she repeated to herself, _real love is worth the risk_. 

She ran toward Lilith’s home.


	12. Chapter 12

Remiel carried Maze and Azrael carried Chloe, as they sped straight up into the sky. It felt more like being strapped to a rocket than flying, but everyone agreed on the need to remain unseen. The quicker they left open air, the better. They flew up into the cloud-cover over Hell before they slowed their flight. The plan was to stay hidden from anyone on the ground. The only problem was that the clouds were filled with choking ash. 

Chloe pressed her face into Azrael’s hair and covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she tried to breath. 

From her perch in Remiel’s arms, Maze pointed in the direction of her mother’s house while she pushed her wind-whipped, ash-covered hair out of her eyes. She yelled over the sound of the angel’s wings, “We need to come in from the east and circle around to the south beyond the last house. There will be an area of rising steam. Land us there.”

The angels veered to the left and gained altitude to get out of the worst of the ash. They flew until Azrael spotted the rising steam through the cloud cover. She tapped Remi with the tip of her wing and swung her head to the side to indicate direction. They soared silently down to where Maze pointed. The land before them was barren like the rest of Hell; but terraced with small, dark pools of boiling water. Maze walked carefully past the pools, and worked her way downward to a narrow canyon. The rocky ground was cracked and uneven, but the women were hidden from view of anyone watching. Steam rose from fissures all around them and occasionally spewed from hidden vents. 

Maze studied the area carefully. “Okay, I don’t want any steamed angels or parboiled human. I need Chloe to follow right behind me. Place you feet exactly where I put mine. Remi and Rae, you follow behind Chloe.”

The women nodded and began the dangerous trip through the steam. Maze walked steadily until some unknown signal made her stop. Chloe nearly walked into her back just as a vent exploded with boiling water. The ground sizzled as drops of water danced across the hot rock. Silently, Maze moved forward again. She stopped twice more, always just before an eruption occurred before them. 

Several times she stopped to check the ground in front of her by balancing her weight on one leg and tapping her other booted foot to the earth. More than once, the crusted surface gave way to steaming water just beneath. Maze led everyone safely around the false ground. 

They were almost through the dangerous canyon, when Maze jerked to a stop. She realized that Chloe was no longer directly behind her. The demon’s eyes widened in helpless anger as she gauged the distance back to Chloe. “Oh shit.” 

A vent Maze had already passed hissed as underground pressure built up. Boiling water spewed up in a huge fountain to the left of where Chloe stood. It rained down as Maze watched in horror. There was no way for her to get to Chloe in time. 

A second before the scalding water hit, Azrael’s wing flashed out over Chloe like a massive umbrella. The super-heated water poured down to cascade off of Azrael’s twitching feathers, but the angel didn’t falter in her protection of Chloe. She bowed her head and complained her way through the discomfort. “Ouch. Hot, hot! Good golly that stings.” When the spray of water stopped, Azrael shrugged her shoulders and flicked her wing away. She expelled a long-suffering sigh. “See, this is why I don’t visit Hell. Everything here is annoying.” 

Chloe grimaced. “I’m sorry you had to do that for me, but thank you.”

The angel nodded. “Hey, if Lu loves you, I love you.”

Chloe smiled at her.

They got past the last steam vent and started the upward climb through more terraced pools of darkness. Near the top, a weak shaft of light beamed down on a single pool of water. The light made the water glow turquois. 

Chloe stopped and stared at the beautiful pool. Without thinking she turned and took a step toward it. 

Maze grabbed her around the waist and flung her back toward the path just as a spine-covered tentacle shot out of the water. Remiel spun and chopped through the tentacle. The creature reared up in pain just long enough for Chloe to glimpse it’s razor-sharp fangs, before it’s blistered, sightless face quickly ducked below the surface of the pool with a hiss. Chloe, Maze, and Azrael all ran past while Remi kept her sword raised and ready for another attack. Once everyone was safe, she carefully backed away from the dangerous water.

By the time they got to the edge of Lilith’s land, all the women were covered in sweat. Chloe ran her hands across her face but only managed to smear black streaks under her eyes as the ash mixed with the moisture on her skin.

Maze smirked at her, “Not a bad look, Decker. You’ve got a Braveheart vibe going.”

“Gee thanks. Now let’s get Trixie.” Chloe removed a small flashlight from her jacket as Maze used her blade to unlatch the lower entrance to the dungeons. Remi and Azrael quickly followed behind. 

They went down two levels before Maze led them to a side passage. She whispered, “There are three cells down this hall. Trixie should be in one of them.” 

They moved down the hall just as a demon opened one of the cells and stepped into the corridor. Maze stopped right in front of him. She tipped her head and gave him a dangerous smile, “Hi.” Then she punched him in the face. 

The demon backhanded her, but she barely noticed. She kept up a steady barrage of punches as the demon fought back. Maze forced out words. “Go. on. find Trixie.”

Another demon rushed toward them. Azrael placed herself back to back with Maze. She put aside her happy, quirky personality and became the Angel of Death. Her skin turned pale as marble while her black eyes tracked the approach of her foe without emotion. When the demon raised his knife to strike, she moved. Her blade whistled through the air as she fought with cold precision. 

Chloe turned away from the fight and hurried down the hall. Remi forced the door to the next cell open and Chloe stepped inside. The beam of her small flashlight caught the gleam of metal and her daughter’s huge, terrified eyes. ‘Trixie, it’s Mom.”

Trixie lowered the short knife and ran to her Mother. She hugged her with all her strength, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Mom, Mom! I’m so happy to see you. But I thought Lucifer would come. Is he here? His brother is mean and there’s a crazy woman with bad demons. Not like Maze.”

“Monkey, are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

Trixie shook her head, “No, but I knew they were going to. Somebody might come back any minute. Please, we need to get away!”

“Shhh… it’s okay, baby. Lucifer and Maze are here. They were both so mad when they found out you were taken. Maze is fighting right now along with one of Lucifer’s sisters to keep us safe. I’ve brought another one of his sisters to help too. She is nice. She will take you home.”

Trixie held her mother tightly, breathing fast as involuntary shivers ran through her body. “We all need to go home. Right now.”

Remiel moved carefully to stand beside Chloe. She bent down slowly to look into Trixie’s glassy eyes. She spoke very gently. “Hello, child. My name is Remiel, but you may call me Remi. I will carry you home. My brother Lucifer, cares for you very much and so do I.”

Trixie focused on the angel’s eyes and listened to her voice carefully. She finally nodded and swallowed her fear, “I guess you are okay. You look fierce and dangerous, but you are a nice angel. At least you seem that way to me.”

“I try little one, I try. And you have good judgment. Despite what you have been through, you can still trust yourself. Now come here and I will fly you out of this place.”

Remi held out her arms. Trixie wanted nothing more than to throw herself at the angel but something made her hesitate. “What about you, Mom?”

Chloe smiled. “I have another angel to fly me, but I need to help Maze and Lucifer first.” She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “I love you so much, which is why I need you to go with Remi. Lucifer and I will be home as soon as we take care of Lilith.”

Resigned defeat shadowed Trixie’s sad eyes at the thought of leaving her Mom behind, but she was too exhausted to argue. She stepped back and whispered, “Okay. Please be careful.” 

The child burst into tears as she launched herself into Remiel’s waiting arms. The angel caught her and immediately sent soothing waves of peace and love into Trixie’s heart to erase most of the horror of Hell. With a gust of air, they were gone.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes and carefully checked the hall outside the cell. It was empty. She quietly made her way back to the stairs where she found a dead demon sprawled on the floor. She stepped around him and went up the stairs hoping to find Maze and Azrael near the back entrance. She stopped when she reached the main floor and peeked around the corner. 

Azrael, with her cheerful smile back in place, was waiting for her. 

Chloe took a relieved breath and joined her. “Are you okay?”

“Oh sure, but I got separated from Maze. I was hoping she would show up.” Azrael looked back at Chloe as she opened a side door. “As soon as we find her, I will fly you out of here. Now just stay close…” 

Her words were cut off as a demon jumped through the side door and smashed a large metal staff across the back of her head. The angel’s sword dropped from her hand as she fell. The demon grabbed her and threw her against the wall, where she crumpled to the floor. He quickly shackled both her ankles with demon-forged cuffs that were bolted to a hook in the stone. 

Chloe backed away as the demon turned toward her and snarled. “My lucky day! An angel and a pretty toy, I won’t even have to wait to have fun with you.” He licked his lips as he moved closer. 

Chloe reached for her gun, but the attack never came. 

Maze barreled into the demon. She rolled with him to smash his head into the floor. Her knife flashed and the demon cried out and stilled. Maze stood up slowly. “You all right, Decker?”

“Yes, thanks Maze. But what about Azrael?”

Azrael moaned and opened her eyes. She gave the demon on the floor a look of disgust. “Man, that was stupid. But I’m okay. I just need to get these cuffs off.” She reached down to pry them from her ankles and let out a surprised yelp. The metal cut into her fingers and hands.

Maze stopped her. “Don’t touch. Those are demon made. I’ll need to get the forge-master to take them off.”

“Great. How am I supposed to fly Chloe away from Lucifer?”

Maze huffed out a sigh and handed the dropped sword back to her. “Plan B. We can’t get Chloe away safely, so Lucifer is going to have to do his best not to get killed. Azrael, I’ll get Lembos to remove your cuffs as soon as possible. But first, Chloe and I have to sneak around to where Lucifer and Amenadiel are meeting with Lilith. Lucifer needs to know Chloe is still here so he will be careful.”

Chloe shook her head. “Maze, no. That is too dangerous for him – he will be distracted if he sees me. Can’t I run away from here so he will be invulnerable?”

Maze gave her a look of complete disbelief. “You are in Hell, Chloe. You just went through the steam vents and almost got dragged into a pool. That’s a picnic compared to most of the other things around here. The only safety you’ve got is to stay with me. Besides, Lucifer would have my head if I let you run anywhere.”

Chloe clenched her jaw. “And I will have your head if he gets hurt.”

A smirk appeared on Maze’s face. “Yeah, I know. I’m stuck between two stubborn idiots willing to do whatever it takes to save each other. But this is what we’ve got to work with. He has to see that you are here so he doesn’t do something stupid. Maybe Amenadiel can fly you back to the Fortress while I help capture Lilith. Just stay out of the way until we see what is happening.”

Chloe gave in. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Azrael settled herself more comfortably on the floor and nodded, “Yeah. You do what you need to do. Don’t worry about me. I’ll wait right here.” For a split-second, the angel’s face went pale and expressionless as a touch of foreboding shot through her. She glanced at Maze with worried eyes. “Just be very careful. I don’t want to make any deliveries for death today.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Trust me. I won't let you down.

Amenadiel and Lucifer stood in the deserted plaza, both men anxious to join the battle. 

Amenadiel began to pace. “I can’t believe Lilith would go this far; to take control from her own daughter. I don’t understand how she could do that. I’m still new to being a father, but I would never harm Charlie. Never.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement and then cleared his throat. He very casually announced, “Since we are speaking of fatherhood… Chloe is pregnant.”

Amenadiel jerked to a stop. “What?”

He looked his brother in the eye, expecting disapproval. “I said Chloe is pregnant.”

With a huge grin, Amenadiel walked to his brother’s side and clapped him on the shoulder. “Luci! That’s amazing!”

“You surprise me. I thought you would be against it, or at least ask why I haven’t run for the hills.”

Amenadiel dropped his head. “I understand why you might think that, but I know how you feel about Chloe and I know you will be a good father.” He raised his eyes to stare intently into the eyes of his little brother. “I can’t wait to meet your child.”

Lucifer’s eyes softened and a tiny smile graced his face. “My child…” He shook himself out of the strange euphoria of the thought and huffed. “Well, first we need to take care of the situation here. I think it’s time to force Lilith’s hand.” Lucifer’s wings burst from his back. 

Amenadiel also manifested his wings. “Let’s go.” 

They flew up into the clouds and followed the same path Maze had taken earlier, but instead of veering around to sneak onto the property, they landed directly in front of Lilith’s home. 

Lucifer checked his cuffs out of habit as he yelled. “Lilith, I’m here. Face me with your demands.”

Demons rushed forward. Lucifer unsheathed the two blades strapped to his legs. He brought the blades up to guard his chest and moved into a fight with the first two demons to reach him. His body flowed through the battle, deadly and sure. He used the same graceful style he perfected over the centuries. And since he was in Hell, he attacked his enemies at speeds faster than humans would accept as normal. There was no banter, and no desire to toy with the demons. He fought to win. 

By the time both demons were dead, Amenadiel had placed himself between Lucifer and the oncoming rush. He guarded his brother’s back from a steady stream of opponents.

With Amenadiel preoccupied, Lilith stepped from the shadows. She faced Lucifer, her eyes running down his body in appreciation. “It’s been a long time.” 

He shook his head as he dropped one of the blades that had broken and sheathed the other. “I hate to be cliché, but it hasn’t been long enough.”

She smiled in delight. “Oh please. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all that world-shaking sex we had. I doubt that the weak women of today’s Earth can accept even a tiny portion of your passion.” She pursed her lips into a pout. “It must be so frustrating to never get full satisfaction…”

“My therapist would say you are projecting your own problems onto me. I get plenty of satisfaction, unlike my time with you. I’ve learned the signs.” He sighed as he tried to reason with her. “Lilith, what we had, was purely physical. There is no path to true happiness through meaningless sex. You wanted more and more of my body, but not my mind or heart.” He frowned. “I found no pleasure in it.” 

Lilith snarled. “You lie. You are a creature of desire. You found pleasure with me and you could again...”

He looked at her and tried to find some understanding. Perhaps she had loved him. He gentled his tone. “You know I don’t lie. What we did to each other eased the restlessness for a brief time. But to find true joy you must share more than the physical with your partner.” His eyes scanned past Lilith and to his horror he saw Chloe step out into the open with Maze close behind her. His face flashed into fear for his love’s safety. 

Lilith immediately turned to see what had caused his loss of composure and spotted the beautiful petite woman before Maze stepped directly in front of her, blocking Lilith’s stare. 

Lilith laughed in glee. “Here she is. This must be your Detective. Mother of the child I’ve locked away? And Maze too.” She gave her daughter a hard look. “What have you been up to, Mazikeen?” 

Maze lied easily. “I was about to look for Trixie.” 

Lilith’s face twisted into an expression of deadly anger. “Well I’m certain I can find something else to keep you occupied.” 

Unaware that Trixie had already been rescued, Lilith sauntered a few steps closer to the Devil. “Isn’t this cozy? My daughter, your detective - they can both witness my triumph. But where are the others? I was told there were two more angels.”

Maze spoke quickly. “They are still fighting at the Fortress.”

Unhappy that Lucifer wasn’t playing her game, she spoke without thought. “Hopefully they will die there.” 

Lucifer’s brief moment of sympathy vanished at Lilith’s cold tone. He reached the end of his patience. His eyes went bright red and his glowing white wings slashed out from his back. “Enough, Lilith. Taking Beatrice was a mistake and a new all time low for you. It boggles my mind that you thought you could get away with it.”

“Oh, you are going to be unpleasantly surprised by what I can get away with. The girl has already caught the attention of one of my demons. I’m sure the rest will be thrilled as well. She will be very popular.” 

Lucifer felt bile rise in his throat as he looked into the face of true evil. He snapped. “If anyone touches her, you and all your demons will burn.”

She looked at him with knowing eyes. “That touched a nerve.”

He reined in his emotions. “That’s it. We are done here. I’m taking you into a loop and your door will definitely be locked.” He moved toward her.

She raised her chin and threw back her shoulders with a hard snap. Black, leathery wings erupted from her, the edges tipped by five razor-sharp claws on each side. She smiled through jagged fangs. “Surprise. See what you have made me. Over the centuries, I have changed as my desires grew.” She extended her wings and craned her neck. “Not my best look, but it does seem fitting.”

Maze blurted out. “Oh, Hell no.” 

More of Lilith’s demons rushed out of the shadows and Maze jumped into the fight. She and Amenadiel held the demons back, creating a living shield in front of Chloe. 

Lilith ignored them all. She kept her eyes locked on Lucifer. “My morning star – you are even more alluring than I remembered.” She gave him a sickening smile, full of teeth. “I’ll give you a choice. Give me your word to stay by my side for as long as I wish; to love me as much as I want, or…” She tipped her head and smirked. “I will give Trixie to my demons and kill this pitiful woman.”

Lucifer’s flaming eyes darted to Chloe. 

She gave a fleeting smile and raised her eyes to the sky to indicate that Trixie was safe.

He gave Lilith a feral look, ready to fight. “I don’t like that deal. I must refuse.”

“Then what happens next is on you. One way or another, I won’t let you leave again.” She rose from the ground, flying fast, as Lucifer followed. 

He pulled his remaining knife from the sheath on his leg as he ascended. His wings beat hard as he reached up to slash at her. His knife cut through the black membrane of her wing, but too low to cripple her completely. 

Lilith screamed and twisted out of the way. She raked Lucifer’s arm with her claws. 

The knife dropped from his weakened hand to fall to the ground far below. He gave an involuntary cry of pain as bright blood ran from his wounds. 

Lilith circled the high throne and tried to land on Lucifer’s back, but he spun and caught her thigh with the sharp tips of his primary feathers. She flapped backward, just out of reach and watched for an opening.

On the ground below, Chloe kept her eyes glued to the battle with a pounding heart. Lucifer was hurt. Amenadiel and Maze were both busy fighting the remaining demons as they fled the city. They made sure none got near Chloe, who was left to helplessly observe the aerial duel. Chloe worked her way closer to Lucifer and reached for her revolver. She tried to get an aim on Lilith.

Lilith veered away, only to circle back toward Lucifer at high speed. She angled her wings along her legs and barreled into him. He was knocked backward into the stone spire that held the throne.

As soon as Lilith struck Lucifer, Chloe fired. She emptied her gun, but Lilith veered and dipped in flight until she was forced to fly away. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer’s collision with the spire pushed an entire section of the stone loose. The throne toppled. It fell to the ground far below, striking and breaking off other parts of the spire as it went. Lucifer got caught in the falling rock and plummeted to the ground. He landed on his back as debris fell around him. Several large chunks of stone slammed into one of his wings, and pinned him down.

Chloe watched the collapse. She scanned the sky but didn’t see Lilith anywhere, so she ran into the settling dust. “Lucifer, where are you!” She searched around until she saw him, half buried under the debris. She knelt beside him, and checked his chest for wounds. She immediately realized his wing was trapped. She quickly swept the smaller bits of rock and ash off him and began to dislodge some of the larger rocks to uncover his wing. “It’s all right. I’ll get you out.”

His free wing slapped the ground in frustration. “Chloe why are you here? It’s too dangerous.” 

“Azrael got trapped and couldn’t fly me out. When I saw you fall, I was so scared.” She leaned down, brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and kissed him quickly. “Just give me a minute to get some of this off your wing.” She stood up with a medium sized stone and tossed it aside. She smiled down at him. “See, just a few more big ones. Amenadiel will be able to help any minute now. We will have you free in no time.” 

Chloe’s smiling face abruptly changed to a surprised grimace of pain. She slowly looked over her shoulder. 

Lilith, in human form, stood behind her. The woman tightly gripped Chloe’s shoulder with one hand, while she plunged the full length of her knife into Chloe’s lower back with the other. The curved blade just missed the bottom of the Kevlar vest, and slid easily into flesh.

Chloe gave a choked cry of pain and looked down at herself. She was surprised to see that the knife hadn’t come all the way through. She looked normal, but she knew the internal damage was most likely extensive. Her body already felt oddly numb and cold as she placed a trembling hand on her stomach. She grieved for the child that would never be born. With the last of her strength, she turned her tear-glazed eyes to Lucifer’s. “I’m so sorry.” She crumpled to the ground.

Lucifer watched his entire world collapse. An instant later, adrenalin hit his system. He yelled, “No! Chloe!” He twisted and tried to tear his wing loose from the crushing rock, but he couldn’t get the leverage to free himself. He was still trapped. 

Lilith gloated as she laughed in triumph. “Oh dear. Do I hear true caring in your voice? Well, don’t worry. It will only hurt another minute or two before I kill you.”

Lucifer roared in blind rage.

Lilith’s answering laughter was cut short as Maze blocked her path. She jumped in front of her Mother and used both her curved blades to attack. She screamed in rage over her failure to protect Lucifer and Chloe. The two women fought hard as the sound of blade striking blade echoed through the still air. Lilith jumped back to avoid Maze’s knife and kicked out. She hit Maze with enough force to knock her off her feet. She drew back her arm, her knife aimed at her daughter’s heart. The second before she could snap her arm forward, a fist slammed into her elbow. 

Lilith barely had time to realize she had been struck, before another fist crashed into her ribs. 

Eve yelled, “Nobody hurts my Maze.” She curled her bruised, bleeding fingers back into a fist and lunged forward to put as much power into the strike as she could.

Lilith turned angrily toward her, only to be punched full force in the face. She stumbled back, but laughed. “Stupid woman, do you really think you can beat me?” 

A sudden disturbance drew everyone’s attention. Maze, Eve and Lilith all turned to watch as Lucifer sat up and got to his feet. Huge rocks and debris rolled off his wing as if they were no more than pebbles. He freed himself without thought, as he stared at Chloe. She lay unmoving on the ground. Lucifer’s voice was a bare whisper. “Love. I’m okay. You can get up now. Please get up.” 

Lucifer’s obvious feelings for Chloe drove Lilith over the edge as hate filled her soul. She flipped her second knife into her fist and ran straight at Lucifer’s unguarded back.

Without taking his eyes off Chloe, he slapped his wing into Lilith’s chest, and his sharp primary feathers cut deep. The force of the blow threw her backward and her body slammed into the base of the spire. She held a hand to the deep gouges across her torso and looked at the blood in disbelief. She raised her eyes one last time to her morning star only to find him staring at Chloe Decker. Her twisted heart gloated that she had taken something important from the Devil. She smiled even as she fell to her knees. 

The spire trembled as a final slab of rock broke free. It toppled slowly, plummeted to the ground and crushed Lilith into the ash of Hell. 

Maze got to her feet. She stared at the slab of rock and said simply, “Justice.” She turned to the woman she loved.

Eve pulled Maze into a tight embrace. 

Amenadiel knocked out the last attacking demon and stood next to Maze and Eve. He was stunned to see Chloe’s unmoving body. He turned his sad eyes to his brother, as he silently mourned. 

Eve cried softly as she buried her face against Maze.

Lucifer took a few steps closer to where Chloe lay unmoving on the ground. He knelt beside her and reached out a trembling hand. “Chloe?” 

He studied his unsteady hand and arm without comprehension. There was something he should notice. He ran his fingers along the undamaged skin of his forearm and then curled his wing around to check his feathers. Through the haze of his shock, it finally sunk in. “No blood… No blood. There should be blood.” 

His eyes shot to Chloe. “No. No!”


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe lay on the ground of Hell, unmoving. 

Dazed, Lucifer knelt next to her to check the vein in her neck. He couldn’t find a pulse and she wasn’t breathing. He touched her delicate jaw in a gentle caress. 

In shock, he talked to her. “Chloe, please open your beautiful eyes and look at me.” 

He knew he could make her open her eyes, make her speak to him. The ability to push back death for a short time was one of his gifts. But he had no desire to force her, no wish to pull her back to consciousness for a few fleeting seconds. He wanted so much more. 

He waited in silence until despair began to weigh him down. He gripped her cold hands in his. “This can’t be happening. We’ve barely started.” 

He pleaded quietly. “You can’t leave me... You can’t, Chloe. Remember? We are bonded.” 

Tears flooded his eyes as he pulled handfuls of feathers from his wings and laid them on her abdomen. “I won’t let you die. Please, love, come back.” The white plumes did nothing but mock his failure as they lay drab and powerless, only to drift away on the hot breeze of Hell. He lifted her into his arms, and buried his face against her hair. “Oh God. This is all my fault.”

Maze, Eve and Amenadiel watched in crippling sorrow, unable to do anything.

Lucifer held Chloe’s head, and scanned her beautiful face, as he tried to memorize every detail. He kissed her unresponsive lips as tears streaked his skin. “You were supposed to stay with me.” Hope dwindled in his broken heart. He buried his face against her neck, his body racked with silent sobs. “I can’t let you go.”

Amenadiel quietly moved closer. He reached out, intent on helping Lucifer to accept his loss. Before his hand could settle on his brother’s shoulder, a shockwave of energy pushed him back several steps. 

Sudden warmth flared from Chloe’s body. Lucifer gasped and sat back in surprise. He pressed his fingers to her stomach and was stunned to find a connection to his child. He felt the tiny being communicate the most basic desire of all… the wish to live. 

Suddenly Lucifer knew it was _his son_ who had caused the warmth he felt. The baby was emitting huge amounts of power. Brilliant white light began to flow from Chloe’s body. Lucifer held her closer. He could feel the tendrils of her soul working to remain coiled with his, even as death tried to coax her out of her shell of flesh. He shouted to the universe in general. “She wants to stay. I won’t let you take her.”

The baby seemed to feel exactly the same. Lucifer very loosely translated his offspring’s emotions as “rules? We don’t need no stinkin’ rules!” 

Whatever the truth of the baby’s thoughts, it gave Lucifer the strength to push through his pain. He found his sense of arrogance as he remembered exactly who he was. He spoke calmly, “All right son, time to defy death.” 

Lucifer kept a hand on Chloe’s stomach to maintain emotional contact with his child while he reached for Chloe’s essence. The stubborn will that allowed him to lord over Hell for millennia, took over as Lucifer decided Chloe wasn’t going anywhere. He concentrated with all his might, sending energy through their soul link as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. 

He continually wrapped strands of his soul around hers, braiding himself into the thinning mists of her being. He knew she would leave her body soon, but he doubled-down on their connection. “Hang on, darling. Fair warning, if you leave your body, I’m going to get ripped out right along with you, because I won’t let go. You will be stuck with me for all eternity.” 

He gasped as the pressure of keeping her soul with her body became painful, but it was worth it. He could feel her physical damage being repaired. He gritted his teeth and choked out, “That’s it son. Heal your Mum. I’m right here with you.” 

In stunned hope, he found Chloe’s mouth again, and kissed her with all his love. Much like a human would push air into another’s lungs to save them, he infused her with part of his own life force. 

Her entire body glowed brilliantly as the baby’s power and Lucifer’s worked to save her. Her heart took a beat, and then another before it settled into a steady rhythm. With a sharp intake of breath, she opened her eyes. 

The glowing light faded from her skin as Lucifer kept one protective hand on her. He stared down at her through watery eyes and wet lashes. “Hello, my love.”

She watched him uncertainly, “What happened? Are you okay?” She wiped the tears from his cheekbones with her fingers.

He gave her a look of deep sadness mixed with adoration. “I am now. In fact, I’m absolutely fine.” He gave her a smile to prove it. “However, you did scare a few million years off my life. Lilith stabbed you, but our son didn’t approve. He saved you with a tiny assist from me.”

She tipped her head in confusion. “I remember the knife. I thought I died. But our son…” A giant smile spread across her face. “Our son? We are going to have a little boy? Oh Lucifer…” She set aside the exciting news and tried to think. “Wait. How did the baby save me?” 

“Raw power, maybe even beyond Dad himself.” He frowned. “I don’t imagine we’ll have to deal with it too much for a while. But we may need to ask my Father to dinner. I’m sure Dad can do something about all that energy until the baby has a chance to become a man.” He looked at her with pride. “And if I do say so myself, our son is going to be a Hell of a man.”

She watched the emotions flow across his expressive face and knew everything was going to be all right; he already loved his child. She thought for a minute. “I felt both of you, right there with me. You wouldn’t let go of my soul.”

He helped her to stand. “I couldn’t. You stay with me as long as that is your desire.”

“Lucifer, you should know by now...” She suddenly felt off balance. “Um, I feel a little odd.”

He panicked. “What’s wrong?” His hands ran over her body and back. He pulled off the Kevlar vest to check her.

Chloe stretched carefully and touched her lower back. “That’s all healed, but my upper back feels funny. The muscles feel really tight.” She shivered and then tried to reach around to where she needed to stretch. She ended up shrugging her shoulders to get some relief. Ice-blue wings unfurled from her back, and glowed in the dim light. Chloe tried to look over her shoulder, and then realized she could curl the tips around her body to where she could see the brilliant feathers. “What is this? I can feel them. It’s like having two more arms…” She began to hyperventilate as she grabbed Lucifer’s shirtfront in both hands and pulled him down to her level to yell in his face. “Why do I have wings??”

“Breathe love. It’s all right.” Lucifer stared at the wings in confused wonder and then carefully reached out to touch, his long fingers sliding through the softness. His physical reaction was intense as erotic images flashed through his mind. He tipped his head to the side and glanced at her in surprise. “That’s… um... Well. I’ve never...” He cleared his throat and tried again. “All angels are brothers and sisters. To have a winged lover is a foreign, if rather rousing, concept.” 

Chloe shivered again for an entirely different reason. 

Lucifer stopped, embarrassed by his reaction. “Sorry darling. They are quite sensitive, I know.” He refrained from touching her again, but his sensual eyes traveled down the entire length of each wing before he slowly looked up to meet her eyes. “So beautiful.”

She blushed, totally excited by his response. Suddenly she wanted to get her fingers on his wings badly. She pushed her thoughts away and tried to act properly. “Don’t look at me like that. At least not until I can work through this change with Linda.”

He nodded wisely. “I understand.” Then in true Lucifer fashion, he gave her a naughty grin, “But I’ll be thinking about it…”

It was so very him, that it cut through all Chloe’s fear and tension. She clapped a hand over her mouth and snorted with laughter. Her eyes sparkled with fun as she whispered, “You do that.”

Maze slung one arm around Eve’s shoulder and smirked, “Enough with the wing porn. So Decker rises from the dead, like the miracle she is, but now she’s an angel too?”

Lucifer gave Chloe one last heated look before he answered Maze. “No, I don’t think so. As I’m sure you heard me say, Chloe is pregnant with our son. When she momentarily died, the baby’s power kicked in to save them both. It would seem that the boy did his best, but he didn’t know she was human. When he fixed her, he used his own genetic structure and indirectly mine to make her whole. He healed his Mum and also gave her the wings he thought she should have.”

Maze and Eve grinned. “Daddy Morningstar! Congratulations.”

Amenadiel looked puzzled. “What is she now? Nephilim?”

“Well, definitely immortal. But I’d say she’s more of a high-performance human, maybe human 2.0?” He grinned in relief. “All I know is that she is still Chloe, the love of my life.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout. “Lu!” Azrael rushed toward them in a panic. Keejun and Lembos followed behind her. Lembos held the open demon cuffs in his hand. 

Maze glanced at the cuffs. “I see your ability with the steel has not diminished.”

Lembos grumbled. “Good thing too. Any fool knows you don’t chain the Angel of Death. It throws off the whole system.” 

Azrael stared at Chloe and Lucifer in confusion. “What just happened? Lu, I nearly ripped off my ankle trying to get out here. I felt Chloe… you know.”

Lucifer smiled down at his little sister, “I know. Thank you.” He glanced at Chloe. “But as you can see, everything is all right.”

The Angel of Death stepped forward and studied Chloe and her wings with suspicion. After a moment, she shook her head and grinned. “Neither one of you can follow protocol worth a darn. Man, I wish I had blue feathers.”

Remiel landed next to them and shrugged away her wings. She glanced at Chloe’s feathers in confusion, but stayed focused on her duty to report. “The child is safe at Lucifer’s penthouse. The two grown humans were drinking when we arrived. But they sobered up quickly when they realized Lucifer and Chloe weren’t back. I stayed until I was sure they were all right. Trixie was telling them all about Hell when I left.” 

Chloe touched Remiel’s arm lightly. “Thank you.” 

Remi frowned at the blue wings peeking out from behind Chloe, but answered. “No need for thanks. Beatrice has a very special heart. It was my honor to help.”

Chloe nodded and turned to Lucifer, “Can we go home now?”

He grinned. “Yes, my love. I want to see Trixie too.” 

He turned to the Queen of Hell, and his eyes searched hers for truth. “Maze, are you and Eve okay?” 

Maze straightened her spine and lifted her chin. “Yes. I will personally find Lilith’s door. She will get exactly what she deserves.” She glanced at Eve who was wiping at her bleeding knuckles. “My brave protector and I will rebuild everything except the high throne. I don’t think we need that anymore.”

“Quite right. Thank you for your help.”

He turned to his siblings, “Thank you brother and sisters. Whichever one of you speaks with Michael first, tell the prick that Dad has approved my marriage, my child and my life on Earth. If he tries anything again, I will not hesitate to stop him.”

Amenadiel clapped him on the back and nodded, “And tell Michael, I stand with Luci.”

Azrael grinned, “Let me know if there’s going to be a fight. I want to watch somebody knock some sense into Mic.” She hesitated. “Lu, will you persuade Ella to speak with me? I want to come see her in a few days.”

“I will try, sister, but I’m not too sure about my own status with her right now.” He gave her a resigned look. “But even if she can’t accept me, you’ll be fine. What’s not to like about an angel as a friend. Besides, I have a marvelous therapist who can help her understand things.” 

Azrael nodded hopefully. “Thanks. I don’t want her to be mad at me or you.” She nudged her sister. “Come on Remi, let’s go home. Smell you later, everyone!”

Amenadiel followed them. “I’m ready to leave too. I’ll call you tomorrow, Luci.” The angels all took flight, and disappeared through the opening in the clouds. 

Maze, Eve, Keejun and Lembos began the walk back to the Fortress. Keejun listened carefully while Maze talked through her plans for the reconstruction of the City. 

Lucifer waited patiently beside Chloe, until they were alone. “Darling, do you want to give your wings a try?” He fanned his slightly to demonstrate. 

Chloe nodded, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. “Okay.”

Lucifer also seemed uncomfortable. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. He straightened his suit jacket. “All right, good. Just one thing first.” He stepped directly in front of her and tugged her into his arms. His mouth found hers as he kissed her senseless. 

Chloe grinned at him when he dropped his arms and stepped back. “Wow. So, I guess you like the wings?” 

He gave her a satisfied smirk. “I like you. The wings are just a bonus.”

She tried to look serious as she made a few fluttering motions. “So how does this work?” 

She gave a long downbeat that lifted her off the ground. She pitched forward in surprise, but Lucifer took her hand to steady her. They rose into the air together. 

“You are doing wonderfully. You thoughts will control them.” He showed her how to ride the updrafts. He stayed very close to her but took great care to never hit her wings with his. After a few minutes, he swooped around to face her and spanned her ribcage with his hands. 

The expression on his face sent heat rushing through her. She sighed, “Lucifer, please stop looking at me that way.” 

He smiled even wider. “What way? You mean with carnal fascination?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to crash, if you don’t stop.” 

He laughed softly. “Spoilsport. Ah well, eventually you will let me have my way with you and we will both win. Now, shrug your shoulders, love and put your wings away.” 

Chloe did as he asked.

He scooped her up to hold her close.

She put both her arms around his neck. “Is it strange that my wings feel like they should have always been there?”

He continued to fly. “Maybe not. I’ve known you were Heaven sent for a long time. Now let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Cliffhanger fixed. I hope you enjoyed the way it played out. Next chapter wraps things up (and is rated mature) – it will post on Wednesday afternoon. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated mature. Our lovers have had a rough day and deserve a little TLC.

Lucifer appeared above LUX and landed on the balcony of his Penthouse. Chloe scrambled out of his arms to search for her daughter. “Trixie!”

The girl jumped up from the couch where she sat between Dan and Ella and ran toward them. “Mom! Lucifer!”

Chloe sprinted toward her child, but Lucifer was faster. Without thought, he rushed forward and lifted Trixie onto his hip. His arms came around her. “Beatrice…” 

Chloe hugged them both tightly and kissed her daughter. “I’m so glad to see you, Monkey. How are you doing?”

Trixie looked back and forth between her Mom and Lucifer. “I’m okay now. Aunt Remi did some angel thing and made me feel a lot better. It’s like she filled me up with love and smudged out all the bad parts. And even though it was pretty scary when I was in Hell, I knew Lucifer would come get me.”

Lucifer nodded and looked directly into her eyes. “Beatrice, some of my family can be dangerous, but I will always protect you.” He hugged her to his chest and awkwardly patted her back. 

Trixie nodded and grinned. “I know.” She leaned in to plant a peck of a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for my first hug.”

Lucifer looked nervous. “Was it? Well, it won’t be your last. I’ll do better.”

She nodded. “You don’t have to, unless you really want to. I know you care about me. I’m just glad to be home.” She thought for a minute. “I guess the good part about today was I got to meet some of your family. Aunt Remi and Aunt Azrael are cool. But I don’t think Uncle Michael is very happy. He sounded upset the whole time he was with me. He called me your spawn, like it was a bad thing.”

Lucifer frowned. “Michael had the wrong idea.”

Trixie gave him a questioning look. “He thought I was your daughter, didn’t he?”

Lucifer answered simply and waited for the child’s judgment. “Yes.”

She smiled. “Well he was right. I can be Dad’s daughter and yours too, Lucifer. Mom always says you never run out of love.”

Chloe gave her daughter a squeeze and decided she wouldn’t get a better opportunity to share part of her news. “That’s right and because that applies to you too, I want to tell you that Lucifer and I are going to have a baby.”

Trixie’s face lit up. “Cool! Is it a girl? I want a sister.”

“This one is a boy, but maybe next time you will get a sister.” Chloe winked at Lucifer.

He nodded gratefully. Chloe was alive and if she wanted to fill the house with children, then by God, he would learn to handle the little angels. 

He set Trixie on her feet and Chloe immediately scooped her back up. She whispered to her daughter. “There’s more to what happened in Hell, and Lucifer and I will tell you the rest of the story soon.”

Trixie put her head on her Mother’s shoulder and nodded. She could feel something different, something almost like being in Aunt Remi’s arms, but whatever it was seemed good. She hugged her Mom.

Lucifer walked slowly to where Dan and Ella sat on the couch, careful not to scare them. He noticed how tense Dan seemed. “Are you two all right? You aren’t going to attack me are you?”

Dan raised his eyes very slowly to Lucifer’s. “You aren’t going to drag me to Hell are you?”

Ella smacked him on the arm. “Dan, I told you that’s not the way the Devil works.”

“Quite right, Ms. Lopez. I don’t steal souls. In fact, I’m not even the King of Hell anymore. Seems like my father wants me here on Earth to protect the lot of you humans.”

“That’s so cool.” Ella gave Lucifer a look filled with wonder. “We are going to have to have some long talks. I have a ton of questions.”

Lucifer put his hands in his pant’s pockets. “Of course. By the way, my sister Azrael, would like to visit you soon to apologize.”

“Okay, thanks.” She smiled to herself. “I’m not happy that she fibbed to me all those years, but I guess if I can accept a ghost as a friend, I can certainly accept an angel.”

Lucifer nodded. He stared at Chloe’s ex and wondered how far to trust him. He carefully laid the groundwork to protect his family. “Daniel, I need you to understand that whatever children I have with Chloe will not be evil. There is no anti-Christ.”

“Right. Got it.” Dan looked away and tried to figure out how to behave with the actual Devil. He decided to start by expressing his most immediate feeling - gratitude. “Hey, thank you for saving Trixie.”

Some of the tension between the two men drained away and Lucifer smiled. “All part of the job. After all, I can’t have the child get hurt on my watch.”

Dan laughed at the reminder that they both liked the same action movies. “Yeah. Not on my watch!” He dropped his eyes and leaned closer to nervously ask, “I don’t suppose you have a ‘Get Out of Hell Free’ card, do you?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Sorry, I already used it. You will have to change your ways, Daniel.” 

Dan flicked his eyes to Lucifer’s before he quickly dropped them to the floor again. It took every ounce of courage he could muster to mumble, “Maybe you can help me do that?”

Lucifer glanced at Chloe in shock and then grinned, thrilled with his new role of mentor. “Of course. Happy to offer suggestions.”

Ella stood up and pulled Dan along with her. “Okay. It’s been a long, long, day. Is it all right if we take Trixie? I’m going to sleep on the couch at Dan’s so we can talk some more and I would really like to include Trixie.”

Chloe gnawed on her lip and looked at Lucifer.

He nodded approval.

Chloe hesitated. “Monkey, are you okay with that?”

The girl smiled. “Sure Mom. I think Dad and Ella took the truth about Lucifer pretty hard. I’ll take care of them tonight.”

Ella smiled down at Trixie. “Thank you. You are my new superhero.”

Trixie took Ella’s hand and turned to wave at her Mom and Step-Dad. “See you guys around noon tomorrow!” 

The Penthouse settled into silence as the three walked downstairs.

Chloe and Lucifer sighed in relief, but the quiet didn’t last long. 

The locked-off elevator doors dinged open and God walked in. “Hello, son!”

Lucifer’s temper went up in flames. He rushed to his father and punched him right in the nose. “Hello, my ass!”

“Ouch, what was that for?” God stared at his son in surprise.

“For Trixie and Chloe; for the baby. I almost lost them today.” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Hell, for everything! Has all this turmoil and danger, all the painful times to get Chloe and me together, been some sort of plot to gain a new generation of angels?” He stared at his Father and waited.

God rubbed his nose and gave a slight smile. “Ah. Today was that day. No wonder you are upset. Well, on the bright side, Chloe’s wings will look particularly beautiful in the morning light.” 

He sighed as his son continued to frown. “Lucifer, I am not plotting against you. But since this bothers you so much, I will tell you everything. There were other women throughout Earth’s history who were also immune to your power. Amenadiel only knew about Chloe, but there were others. I’ve tried for a long time to make things right for you. You met most of the miracles I sent, but Chloe is the only one who caught your interest.” 

Lucifer threw his hands up in disgust. “That’s just marvelous, Dad. You’ve been matchmaking for the Devil for thousands of years?” 

Lucifer looked so annoyed, that Chloe had to cover a smile.

His Father openly grinned. “Yep, and it didn’t get me anywhere. So you see, son, your relationship with Chloe, and the fact that she is carrying your child, is all on you. You self-actualized yourself right into fatherhood.”

A giddy grin spread across Lucifer’s face. “I desired to create with her. But I never dared to dream that I could get her pregnant and I wasn’t ready to admit that I wanted a child as a sign of our love.”

God beamed at him. “Bingo! I knew the night I met Chloe on the beach that this would happen, but I didn’t cause it.”

Lucifer glanced at Chloe as his giddiness turned to worry. His smile turned to a deep frown. “I’m a fool. I’ve taken your choice away.”

She tried to follow his thinking, but gave up. “What are you talking about?”

“I told you it was impossible. I made you think it was safe without protection. I gave you my child out of my own selfish wants.”

Chloe took his hand and met his eyes. “Lucifer, you didn’t trick me into getting pregnant. I could have insisted on condoms. I didn’t, because I honestly hoped that one day there would be a baby.” She smiled broadly. “Seems like we both had similar wishes.” 

Lucifer’s grin was blinding. “Glad I could be of assistance, darling.”

God rubbed his hands together briskly. “If you two are done flirting, I think we can all agree that this is a good thing. Still, you will need my help. I will come back when the boy is born to put a seal on his powers.” He glanced at Chloe. “Just until he is old enough to handle them.”

Lucifer nodded in careful agreement. “All right. I’ll accept that, but no more. No meddling.”

“Agreed. I will only use my power when needed. So as each child is born, I will visit and create a dimensional space to contain their powers. They are all going to be very special. Other than that, I’ll just be grandpa. See you in a few months.” God winked at Chloe and disappeared.

Chloe dropped to the couch exhausted. “Did your father just verify that we are going to have more children?”

He sat down beside her and searched her face. “Yes. Apparently I’m your personal fertility god. Are you still okay with that?”

She tipped her head against his shoulder. “Uh-huh.”

“Well, Mrs. Morningstar what now?”

She looked up at him. “Now we live. We work, find our house, raise Trixie and have this baby. I learn to deal with wings and immortality. When more children come along, we love them too. I don’t think I’ll be bored.”

He huffed out a laugh and took her hand. “I know you are kidding, but I can’t help but feel you might have been better off without me. I know I’ve turned your life upside down.”

She smiled. “I can say the same thing about you. My poor Devil… you didn’t know what hit you when I walked into your life.”

Happiness filled him as he smiled in agreement. “That is very true, but I would do it again.”

She looked at him with soft, loving eyes. “And again. Me too, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I’ll remind you of that when we argue.” His kissed the tip of her nose. “Now let’s go to bed.”

“Good idea. For some reason I’m a little tired.”

They wandered through the Penthouse to turn off the lights.

Lucifer began to feel the emotional toll of the day. “Chloe, it’s been a horrible day for both of us. I need to have you in my arms and I want to see your wings again.”

She sighed. “We are still covered in ash.”

He failed to see the problem. “A shower together will solve everything.”

She hesitated. “The shower sounds good. I need you close. I’m just not sure about the wings.”

He gave in. “Very well, I can be patient until you are ready.”

She reached the door to the bedroom. “They seemed to really affect you when you touched them. Could you get addicted to them?”

He mumbled, “It doesn’t matter, I’m already addicted to you.”

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

He stood direction in front of her and looked down into her eyes. “I said it doesn’t matter. I love your heart, your mind and your soul. There is no part of you that I can do without.”

She melted at his words. “Lucifer…”

He quickly removed her clothes, then his own and led her to the shower. They kissed under the warm spray of the water and washed each other. But the caresses didn’t stop when they were both clean. 

Chloe’s hands ran up his strong chest to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He brought his arms around her waist, and pulled her close until he felt her breasts against his ribs and she felt the solid length of him pressed against her belly. He ran his warm lips along the edge of her ear, while his long fingers stroked down the crescents near her shoulder blades. He felt her shiver. 

She kissed him tenderly. “Thank you for what you did today – for fighting so hard for me.” 

Shaken, he wrapped her even closer in his arms and kissed her. “Chloe.”

Chloe’s hands lovingly slid to where the scars used to be on his shoulders, and they both carefully unfurled their wings. 

He rubbed his nose along Chloe’s cheek as his fingers found their way into her feathers. His entire focus centered on her as he held her close and sighed in pleasure.

Chloe closed her eyes at the intense sensation and let her fingers wander through Lucifer’s downy softness. She giggled, “I can see now why you need this huge shower stall.”

“It was either this or sneak into a car wash occasionally to get them clean.” Lucifer lifted her carefully as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid into her warmth and held her flush against his chest. His hands supported her lower back and thigh as he pressed her against the glass wall of the shower. His wings brushed along hers as he kissed his way up her neck to her jaw and lips. When his lips found hers, he slid his tongue along the tender seam of her mouth. She opened for him, and he tasted and retreated, letting his tongue dance with hers. She tipped her head back to breathe, as his feathers continued to rustle against her wings. 

Lucifer adjusted his position until his entire length filled her. It made Chloe gasp and try to rock against him. He held her still, pinned against the wall by both his body and his huge wings. It sent an overload of excitement pulsing through her. 

Her wings extended even more, stretching of their own accord beneath his, and rubbing against his long, white feathers. Countless points of awareness rushed through her. The feeling was echoed where they were intimately joined. 

His warm lips moved lazily along her jaw and neck to set the final spark. He lifted his head enough to look into her eyes as he pulled back and plunged into her heat. He kept his eyes locked on hers, as urgent desire gripped him. He began to move with a rhythm that matched the pounding beat of his heart. He retreated and surged forward, relentless and unceasing in his need. 

His mind flashed on an image of her lying on the ground of Hell. He banished the picture, but the sense of loss was overwhelming. It drove him to affirm the physical ties between them in a spectacular mating. 

Chloe’s passion burst into flames. With a low cry of surrender, she felt her climax ripple through her in waves. Her wings fluttered with wild abandon, thrumming against Lucifer’s feathers as her hands clutched him to her. He arched his body into hers with a shout of pleasure, and then tucked his head against her shoulder. 

He lost himself in release even as tears glazed his eyes. The intensity of their lovemaking, along with the fact that he nearly lost her, wrecked him. It took long minutes before he could bear to ease out of her and set her on her feet. 

His melancholy worsened as he faced an unpleasant possibility. Chloe held his heart and his soul, just as he held hers. But Chloe had been married before, had loved before and those relationships had not lasted. Her mindset when she married him was a fifty-year timespan together. Now that she was immortal, would that still be the case? Would she eventually grow bored? How could he blame her? He had gone through countless lovers without wanting to be faithful to a single one. But she had changed him and after facing her death, he knew that he wanted their love to be without end. He shook his head at the irony; the ‘king of hook-ups’ was suddenly the ‘king of hearts’ – destined to love one woman. He pushed the romantic notion aside and chided himself for expecting too much. 

Chloe watched his face, aware of his shifting moods. When he frowned, she reached up to bring his head down. She kissed his lips softly. “Hey, is everything okay?” 

Lucifer pushed his insecurity aside and answered her. “Of course, darling. Just some pesky emotions making themselves known.”

She placed her palm against his chest. “I love your emotions and your lovemaking, but I think I’m ready for some sleep.”

He nodded. “Me too. I’m quite content to hold you for the rest of the night. After all, being pregnant, you need your rest.”

Another sudden thought made him freeze.

Chloe covered a yawn and glanced at him. “What?”

He looked at her in wonder mixed with worry. “The children we are going to have. Los Angeles… over the next several years, it will truly become the City of Angels! My City of Angels.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at what she considered to be one of Lucifer’s puns. She shut off the water. They both retracted their wings and dried off. She guided her distracted husband to bed.

Lucifer let Chloe lead him, as he envisioned the future. Los Angeles would be his kingdom on Earth. With gifted Nephilim children at his side, he would certainly be able to protect Humanity. He wondered what kind of threat required that much Celestial presence. The implications were troubling. A shudder ran through him as he pictured Michael’s angry face.

When Chloe brushed her fingers through his hair, his attention snapped back to the present. He banished his strange thoughts but promised himself that he would share his thinking with his wife tomorrow. He slowly drew her toward the bed.

She smiled up at him. 

He kissed her softly and whispered, “You are the Devil’s very own miracle.” 

She patted his chest. “And you are in a very odd mood. Stop thinking so much.”

They climbed into bed. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe as she settled against his chest. “It seems to be a night for revelations.” 

He reminded himself of how lucky he was to have her. Every day was a benediction and more than he deserved. If she ever wished to leave him, he would try to accept it. He watched the star-filled sky through his bedroom windows and stroked her hair as she drifted into sleep. 

After a few minutes, he quietly asked, “Chloe, will you tell me what you truly desire? Whatever it is, I want to make sure you have it.”

Her breathing was deep and steady, but her eyes opened to stare into the darkness as she thought about his question. 

When she didn’t respond, he let his own eyes drift closed. Satisfied that she was alive and in his arms, he relaxed.

He was almost asleep when he felt the touch of her lips on his chest. He opened his eyes to smile at her, but sucked in a breath at the way she looked back at him. 

She waited until she had his complete attention and his lips quirked up into a smile just for her. She gave her answer. “I want to be with you for all eternity. Don’t you know that, Lucifer?”

The truth of her answer poured through him. Chloe loved him with every atom of her being. 

The universe could have imploded at that point and Lucifer would not have noticed. 

His eyes warmed, and shined with love for her. He carefully turned her onto her back and let his eyes rove slowly over her face. He focused on her lips and lowered himself until his mouth was within an inch of hers before he replied, “I do now. Thank you for clarifying.” 

He reached for her left hand to study the wedding ring he had placed on her finger. He brushed his nose against the tip of hers. “And in case you were wondering, Chloe Jane Morningstar, your true desire works out quite well, because it matches mine.”

She smiled softly as her blue eyes sparkled with joy. “So what it is you desire?”

He gave her a Devilish grin, before he turned her on her side and spooned her against his body. His arm came around her waist to cuddle her and his mouth nuzzled the spot just below her ear as he whispered, “To be forever yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now. I know there are still a lot of ‘openings’ for more plot. I just can’t seem to help building worlds and futures for these characters. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the story and especially those who wrote comments. I would love to hear your final thoughts. I’m done writing for a while - at least until after S5 drops. August 21st!!! I hope we all survive their storyline. And remember, if you ever need soft and Deckerstar - happy ever after, just type TamieH in the Search box of Archive to find all my completed stories (there are also some older stories on FanFiction). Thanks again!


End file.
